Life Goes On
by nikki3
Summary: Extra Chapter up! KakaIta and NaruSasu When someone close to you dies, you have to find a way to move on. That's how you honor the dead.
1. Prologue: Honoring the Dead

Title: Life Goes On  
  
Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com)  
  
Chapter: 0/?  
  
Chapter Title: Honoring the Dead  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Enough said. The title was from the song, "Life Goes On" by Leanne Rhymes (is that the right spelling?).  
  
Warning: YAOI. Character deaths. OOCness?  
  
Author's notes: This is my first attempt at an Kakashi/Itachi fic. It's weird that I've been doing these fics with odd pairings lately. (I am so screwed.) Dunno what's gotten into me. I just hope you guys will like this.  
  
Erm... dunno about the real deal about Obito. Dunno when and how he died either. I'm making a lot of things up but hey, it's fiction!^^  
  
Hmm... Couldn't think of a better title so I got stuck with the current title for the fic. Dunno if I should change it. It just seemed to fit anyway.  
  
~Prologue: Honoring the Dead~  
  
It was a sad day. The wind blew coldly against the night sky. The full moon casted its eerie glow. The clearing was quiet.  
  
Kakashi stared down at a particular name. "Obito..."  
  
He had held the man dear to his heart. Obito was his best friend and also the one he loved. For him to die young because of Kakashi's own foolishness was not something the gray-haired jounin could easily accept.  
  
Maybe it would be better if he was the one who died instead.  
  
He was drowning in his own thoughts when a young voice spoke to him from behind.  
  
"I don't think that staring at the monument like that will ever bring him back. He wouldn't have wanted you to be sad and he wouldn't have wanted you to pine away for him in sorrow either. It's such a waste of your own life."  
  
Kakashi looked behind him with his right eye. It was Uchiha Itachi. The boy was young for a Chuunin but he was the prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, the pride of his family. The boy was only eleven years old.  
  
He was aloof. He had no one he could call friends. He was cold even to his own family except for his younger brother, Sasuke, who looked up to him.  
  
Itachi didn't look at Kakashi but rather he was looking down and to the side. It was as if he was a bit uncomfortable with what he had just said. Kakashi couldn't blame him. The boy rarely spoke words of comfort to anyone. Even if he did, most of the time, they sounded too fake to the jounin's ears. It was as if the boy felt nothing.  
  
But this time was different. The fact that he was uncomfortable about it proved just how much he had meant his words. There was always a first for everything. Kakashi just hadn't expected it to be now.  
  
"Why...?" Kakashi stuttered, too stunned to say anything else.  
  
Itachi glanced up at him then looked away. "You seemed like you needed it. Besides, if I was in his shoes, I wouldn't have wanted you to feel that way either. I would've wanted you to live on for me and be happy. It would've been the best way to honor those who have sacrificed their lives so that we live." Then he looked Kakashi straight in the eye. "Don't let his life go to waste."  
  
Kakashi stared at the eleven-year old for a moment before his right eye softened and a small smile graced his lips. He touched the bandages on his left eye and said, "Maybe you're right. Thank you, Itachi."  
  
"Aa." The boy's lips quirked into a slight smile. "You're welcome."  
  
~~~~~  
  
~TBC~  
  
Author's notes: Itachi was very talkative in this chapter ne? Pretty OOC of him... *clutches as hair* I am so screwed. I've never done this pairing before. Actually, this only popped into my mind after I read SpencerBlaze's Itachi/Iruka fic. *waves to said author* Thank you for giving me the idea!^^  
  
This chapter is awfully short. (Not to mention that it was done in thirty minutes... Erg... It took me too long just to type the entire thing out...) I'm just testing first if this pairing would work. This might turn out AU if the evil plot bunnies keep cramming ideas into my overworked brain. *hears the sound of alarm bells ringing* That's my brain cell powerplant. It's warning me of the nuclear meltdown... Need sleep...  
  
Please review. Flamer's can go to hell and kiss Zabuza's ass.  
  
Started: October 21, 2003  
  
Ended: October 21, 2003 


	2. Chapter One: Reflections and Ramen

Title: Life Goes On

Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com)

Chapter: 1/?

Chapter Title: Reflections and Ramen

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Enough said. The title was from the song, "Life Goes On" by Leanne Rhymes (is that the right spelling?).

Warning: YAOI. OOCness?

Author's notes: Err... I'm really screwed. I'm not gonna make the deadline for the Disney Parody. Will have to withdraw. Erg... But since we've already done the first few parts, we might as well finish it. Anyway, here's another chapter for you to enjoy!^^

~Chapter 1: Reflections and Ramen~

Weeks after Obito's death, Kakashi found himself feeling a bit better, lighter. After all, he wanted to be able to show Obito just how strong he was. He would live on for him just as Itachi had said.

Speaking of Itachi, the boy had been there, always watching him. That poker face of his was annoying. You couldn't tell what he was thinking. He comes in for work, just stands there and does nothing but watch. It was unnerving.

Little boys aren't supposed to be that creepy. Well, he wasn't sure if Itachi was even a little boy still. With the way the boy acted, he was even more matured than most adults were. It was as if he was never a child to begin with. How bleak his life must be not to experience the joys of youth.

Gah! Kakashi shook his head. His thought sounded too much like Gai's for his own comfort.

But seriously, Itachi needed to get a life outside that of the shinobi and relax. It shouldn't be too hard to do now... right? Yeah right. It would be like trying to convince a brick wall to roll over and fetch.

Obito had always made an effort to be close with Itachi. From what Kakashi knew, Itachi had been close to Obito aside from his brother. Maybe Kakashi could make the same effort as Obito had and maybe even understand the enigma that was Uchiha Itachi.

Kakashi sighed. How deep a hole was he digging for himself by doing this?

~~~~~

Itachi cocked his head to the side, amused. He had been watching Kakashi for a long time now so he could easily read the man's gestures. He didn't know why he kept this up. He was fascinated with the older man. Well, attracted to the guy was more like it. But he would never have him.

Kakashi loved Obito. And loved him still. Itachi knew that he would never have a chance. But he was content to stay in the sidelines and make sure to keep the jounin happy. That was all he wanted really.

The Uchiha sighed and looked out the window, watching the people come and go. They all looked like bugs, waiting to be crushed...

He snapped out of his dark thoughts when he sensed someone approach him and tensed. Then he realized that it was only Kakashi and relaxed somewhat. He looked up, his head tilted a bit to the side as if asking, "What do you want?"

Kakashi sheepishly grinned, scratching the back of his head. "Ah... I was wondering if we could have lunch together. My treat. Uhm... Not unless you already had lunch... Hahaha! I'm babbling aren't I?"

Itachi nodded. "Okay. I'll go with you." The older man had looked surprised then relieved at his answer. It was the first time someone other than Sasuke and Obito had asked to eat with him. His parents didn't count.

His parents... a frown made it way to his lips. Truth be told, he had brought lunch courtesy of his mother. Everyone would think that it was awfully wonderful and sweet of her. Unfortunately, they don't know what was in it. It was tasteless, odorless and colorless but it was lethal when ingested. Poison. Not in a lethal dose though. There was just enough to slowly kill him.

It was the testimony of his family's fear of him. He knew the entire clan except for Sasuke knew what was going on. Ever since he had found out about the poison, he had always thrown the food away come lunchtime, making sure that none of his clan members ever found out. He either skipped that meal altogether or brought himself some food, explaining to his clan members when questioned that he was a growing boy.

Obito... Obito knew about it too. But unlike everyone else, he helped Itachi get rid of the packed food made by his mother.

Itachi closed his eyes and took long, deep breaths to calm himself down. No matter what happens, he would not lose to them.

~~~~~

Ichiraku Ramen got surprisingly full as Kakashi watched the girls walk in, blush and rush to get seats. It was still a mystery to him why it was when he was here that it was full and was half-empty when he wasn't.

Kakashi risked a glance at Itachi only to find the boy smirking. Raising a brow, he asked, "What's so funny?"

The smirk curved into an amused smile. "You don't know, do you?"

Cocking his head to the side, Kakashi's expression was one of confusion. The boy merely chuckled and shook his head. Yup. Itachi was definitely an enigma. Even if he was confusing him, the boy was still fascinating nonetheless.

It certainly presented a challenge and it kept the older man on his toes. Maybe this was one of the reasons why Obito tried to get closer to him. They were distantly related but related nonetheless yet they were too different and more importantly, they knew nothing about each other.

Sure, they would know each other's names, vital statistics that gets circulated at least once to every shinobi but nothing personal. They might as well be strangers rather than relatives.

Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted with the arrival of their orders.

"Itadakimasu!" he cheerfully said. Itachi bowed silently before starting.

Kakashi smiled as he happily slurped the noodles. Well, more like inhaled really. It was just the thing one needs: warm food. Delicious too. Working on an empty stomach was definitely not workable. He had to hide his growling stomach every now and then.

In the middle of slurping, he noticed his companion's complete silence. Itachi raised the noodles to his lips and chewed silently, his eyes downcast. It all seemed so graceful and sophisticated but at the same time, it appeared too mechanical. There was no indication of any sort of appreciation for the taste, the aroma and the texture of ramen. It seemed as if he didn't really taste what he was putting in his mouth. Just taking it and swallowing because his body needed it. It was like he was merely a puppet on a string. A porcelain doll, beautiful and fragile.

It was then that Kakashi first realized that Itachi was... beautiful, for lack of a better term. A slender yet well-built body, smooth, pale skin, graceful hands, raven-black hair, a delicate face, a pair of obsidian eyes, and those supple lips... Kakashi felt heat rise to his face and shook his head.

The young Uchiha had an aesthetic beauty that turned heads but deep down, there was an inner beauty that rarely shined. It was all suppressed by the sheer will of a boy that was merely eleven years old.

To be forced into such a cold facade, it must be painful, to be obedient and not being able to express one's own thoughts without being reprimanded. His every move was watched by at least one member of the clan.

Itachi was a bird in a cage, a bird that had yet to spread its wings and fly.

The said boy stopped eating to look at him, probably wondering why he was staring. Kakashi grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

If he could, one day, he'd open that cage and let the bird fly.

~~~~~

Itachi stopped eating, noticing that Kakashi was staring at him with a strange expression. He tilted his head and wondered why the man was staring at him like that. There was nothing to see, just an empty shell, a living doll without a heart, mind and soul of its own.

If everyone could strip away his facade, he knew that they'd also see the monster. Only the clan saw that and Itachi was beginning to believe them. He wasn't a genius. He was a monster that shouldn't have existed.

Only Sasuke, his cute and innocent little brother, still saw him as someone to look up to. His little brother had the potential to surpass him but first, the little boy had to step out from being Itachi's shadow to be able to grow.

The ninja opposite him grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

Kakashi wasn't like everyone else. Maybe that's why Obito liked him so much. The man could see things in people, the good and the bad, and still accept them for that.

Obito had told him once that being acknowledged by Kakashi brought a feeling of warmth and love, both things that Itachi had long forgotten. But he wanted it, being acknowledged by this man and feel what it was that Obito felt. What it was that he felt was worth dying for.

~~~~~

*TBC*

Author's notes: *sighs* There are parts where Itachi's thoughts were particularly dark but they seemed to fit his person ne?^^ The "bird in a cage" statement... Well, I kinda got the idea from Neji. Hehehe.^^;;;

Anyway, please review. Flamers can go to hell and kiss Zabuza's ass.

Started: October 23, 2003

Ended: October 24, 2003


	3. replies to reviews 1

Lady Gackt - Err... It was Obito. I guess I should've mentioned that part of this would be before the Uchiha massacre. *scratches the back of her sheepishly* Sorry about that.^^;;;  
  
zabuza's bunny - Well, here's the continuation.^^  
  
Pyro Dragon - Err... I'm not a mind reader. I'm just an innocent author who gets ambushed by random evil plot bunnies.^^ I seriously never thought of doing this pairing until I saw the Itachi x Iruka fic by Spencerblaze. It just hit me *gets whacked by an evil plot bunny to continue typing* Ow... I'll update as soon as I can.  
  
Tanuki-chan - Ehe... +.+;;; Please do write. The pairing's not exclusive to one author's you know.^^ SATs? Good luck! Illumi? Hmm... My perception of them both are too different... Yeah. Itachi's definitely cuter!^^ Hahaha!  
  
Raspberry-Swirl - Well, if I can I'll make sure Itachi makes up for hurting Kakashi.^^  
  
Remorseful Youth - Yeah... It is weird but I've done stranger pairings... The strange and the weird, know the difference. *imitates the Nickolodeon commercial for Ren and Stimpy* Hehehe.  
  
Spencerblaze - Ehehe... Well, here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it.^^ 


	4. Interlude: Memories of Blood

Title: Life Goes On

Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com)

Chapter: 1.5/?

Chapter Title: Memories of Blood

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Enough said. The title was from the song, "Life Goes On" by Leanne Rhymes (is that the right spelling?).

Warning: YAOI. OOCness? Not betaed.

Author's notes: It took me a while to get this up. I hope you guys aren't mad, as this isn't exactly chapter two. And... it's awfully short. I am sooo screwed... =.=;;; *sees the readers and ducks* Please don't kill me...

****

Replies to reviews:

Zenegami - Thanks. I'm trying to make the chapters longer. It's been my problem since I started writing stories. Sorry about the replies to reviews chapter. I kinda got so used to it that I'm doing it to all my fics lately.

evafreak - Err... I'm trying to hurry up... About Itachi... Hmm...

Raspberry-Swirl - Hehehe. Imagine Itachi-kun would be easy. Just imagine he's sitting in front of you eating ramen and... *nose bleeds* Oops! Went too far on that one. Anyway, hope you'll like the chapter I've put up.

kkoganei - Thanks.

Pyro Dragon - Hehe. New chappie up! Thanks for the compliment. I'll try to update as often as I can.^^;;;

~Interlude: Memories of Blood~

There was once a child, an angel, a morning star...

Who fell from the heavens, a fallen angel, battered and broken...

~~~~~

Itachi sat apart from the other boys his age. He was never really welcome among them. They all regarded him with resentment and contempt. He hated those looks. It was as if they saw him as something that wasn't even human, a demon. A monster.

Sighing, he stood up and left. He found himself sitting in the park and a few moments later, he started opening his lunch bag. His mother always made one for him even if he could already make one for himself. But he indulged her anyway, thinking that it was just her way of keeping in touch with him despite his busy schedule.

Then, he heard a soft mewl and something nuzzling against his leg. Itachi allowed himself to smile at the cat. //Cute.//

He placed his lunch beside him as he petted and stroked the cat's fur. Then, sensing danger, he dodged projectiles in the form of stones, taking the cat with him in his arms. He looked up and glared at his assailants, his Sharingan activated instantly. His attackers were merely four boys who shouted at him.

"Weirdo!"

"Freak!"

"Demon!"

"Monster," the last one sneered out.

Then they left. Itachi looked down and realized that he may have evaded the stones but his lunch apparently didn't. He sighed. //So much for having a peaceful lunch...//

He gently placed the cat beside his overturned lunch and said, "Well, looks like I won't be having lunch today. You can have it." Then he smiled at the cat meowed at him before turning its attention to the food.

Itachi frowned as he stared at nothing in particular, dark thoughts surfacing in his mind.

Everyone thought about him differently. The adults viewed him as a genius, the shining star of the Uchiha clan but at the same time, they were wary of him like he was some wild animal that they had to keep a close watch on at all times. The other kids viewed him as a know-it-all, a snob, a weirdo, a teacher's pet and worst of all, a monster. His clan... Well, he didn't really know what they really thought of him. But he knew what he thought. He felt like a prisoner. Day and night, there was someone always watching him. He was not alone yet he felt that way. He felt isolated and left out. He didn't know if they thought he was a demon or otherwise, whether to kick them in the shins or to thank them.

He was always told he was talented, skilled, intelligent, and special and that everyone adored him. If that were so, then why did he feel differently? Mothers ushered their children away from him, people turned their backs on him and ignored him and the children shunned him, branded him an outcast without even knowing anything about him and called him a "red-eyed demon." What was so wrong with being who he was?

He couldn't figure it out. His thoughts kept spiraling downward into the darkness that clouded his mind. Then, he was suddenly pulled back at the sound of pitiful mewl.

He glanced down at the cat and stared in horror, his eyes widening.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

~~~~~

Itachi sat outside the sliding doors to the dining room where his parents were speaking with the elders. He was hugging his knees to his chest, biting his lip as he tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill out.

He had gone straight home when he saw what happened to the cat. The poor feline had ingested a large amount of poison. Of course, the dosage wasn't enough to kill a human being. There was only enough to make that person incredibly weak and sick. Unfortunately, it was enough to kill the cat.

Itachi supposed that it had been bad timing on his part. He got home and saw his own mother pouring a packet of crystalline powder in what looked like would be given to him for lunch when he went out tomorrow. There were more of those packets on the counter. He couldn't believe his eyes. His own mother would do this to him? It had to be a joke, a trick, a form of genjutsu... His own family wouldn't try to kill them now would they?

It didn't take long before he sensed someone else arrive and hid himself. It was his father with the elders of the clan. They went straight in just as his mother had finished doing what she had been doing earlier.

As soon as they had entered and slid the door close, Itachi crept closer, pressing an ear against the door but at the same time being careful so as not to be found out.

"We've received a report that Itachi had found out about the poison in his food," one of the elders said.

"Really? How?" the familiar voice of his mother said. It lacked the concern a mother should have when her child was threatened. In fact, it was so cold and detached that it made the young Uchiha sick.

"One of the clan members spotted him, well rather, heard him screaming at a cat that apparently ingested the food. Then the boy ran off. His jounin-sensei had not seen him after the break."

"We should be more careful now so as this demonic child would never find out what we're doing. For the future of this clan, that monster should die. He's more of a threat than anything else."

"My wife and I understand. We will not let you down."

Upon hearing his father's voice, Itachi burst into tears.

A few moments later, the door slid open and a pair of strong arms wrapped around him.

"Itachi, what are you doing home so early?"

The child did not respond to the man he had known as his father. The older Uchiha tried to comfort him with a hug. But the expression on the man's face was one of great distress. Had Itachi found out about them?

Wanting to keep this illusion of a family for much longer, this form of comfort, Itachi opted to feign innocence. "The-the cat..."

He couldn't help but flinch at his parents' relieved sighs.

~~~~~

Itachi never trusted his clan ever again.

A year later, he became a chuunin and he drifted further away from his family.

He vowed to himself that he would one day leave and he would never look back.

~~~~~

There was once a child, an angel, a morning star...

Who fell from the heavens, a fallen angel, battered and broken...

He was only nine years old.

~~~~~

*Interlude End*

Author's notes: Man... I suck. Oh well. I hope you guys liked that. I had part of the real second chapter done on paper but once I reread it, I absolutely, positively hated it. So I'm back to square one: Trying to figure out what to write next. Sorry but I'm a very impulsive and spontaneous kind of person so I don't write something that is too planned. I write my chapters on a whim, how I want it and when I want it.

Dunno if I portrayed Itachi right. I know that everything that I'm writing right now will all lead up to the Uchiha massacre but I have my own twisted little version of what happened. Hehehe. Please bear with me as I figure out how to get to that part first (as I'm currently writing the parts that are two years or more before the massacre).

But don't worry, if I don't find anything to put up, I'll type up one of these kinds of chapters for you. Is that okay?^^;;;

If I feel like it, I just might reread this and edit it but for now, this will have to do.

As for those who are looking forward to the seventh chapter of "Remembering My Love"... Err... I'm not done yet. Gomen, gomen! *bows repeatedly* I'm having trouble putting things together. Haven't really been inspired enough lately despite reading other people's fics (no offense to the other authors out there)...

Anyway... Please review. Flamers can go to hell and kiss Zabuza's ass (but they'll have to get through Haku first)!

Started: October 29, 2003

Ended: November 6, 2003


	5. Interlude: Forgotten Memories

Title: Life Goes On  
  
Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com)  
  
Chapter Title: Forgotten Memories  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Enough said. The title was from the song, "Life Goes On" by Leanne Rhymes (is that the right spelling?).  
  
Warning: OOCness? Extremely high sugary fluff content. Not betaed.  
  
Author's notes: Erm... Couldn't put up a second chapter so had another one of these little things made. I hope you guys don't really mind. I'm having a bit of a writer's block concerning this fic and my ItaSasu fic...  
  
Some things to clear up about the previous chapter:  
  
1. The setting was before Life Goes On.  
  
2. The chapter just shows you how Itachi discovered the poison in his food.  
  
~Interlude: Forgotten Memories~  
  
*Sasuke, Age 6*  
  
Sasuke smiled up at his brother. It was rare for Itachi to actually spend time with him. No matter how short a time, Sasuke really didn't mind. He absolutely adored his brother.  
  
They were walking down the busy street on the tenth of October. Children were happily spending time with their families as opposed to spending it in school.  
  
The younger Uchiha grinned as he looked at the balloon he had somehow managed to con his brother into buying for him. His free hand was intertwined with Itachi's loosely.  
  
Then he spotted something, well, rather someone. It was that blond boy again. All the grown-ups had warned them away from the boy but Sasuke couldn't find any reason for it. The blond didn't seem like a bad person.  
  
His heart went out to the little boy who was currently slumped on the bench, his eyes downcast and a frown on his face. It was at this exact moment that someone stopped them and started talking to Itachi.  
  
Sasuke discreetly pulled his hand away from his brother's grasp and went over to the outcast. The other boy didn't seem to notice as he approached.  
  
"Why do you look so sad?"  
  
The blond jerked his head up in surprise then looked around. "Uh... you were talking to me?"  
  
Sasuke smiled. "Aa."  
  
Those baby blue eyes lowered. "Nothing really."  
  
The young Uchiha pouted. "But... If it was nothing, then why do you have such a long face?"  
  
Baby blue eyes met with dark obsidian ones.  
  
Sasuke tilted his head to the side, hoping that the cute and innocent look would be just as effective as with the adults. "Tell me?"   
  
The blond boy sighed. "It's my birthday."  
  
"Really? Happy birthday!" the raven-haired boy said enthusiastically.  
  
"Aa. Thank you. You're the only one who's greeted me today," the other boy said sadly.  
  
Sasuke blinked. "Eh? Really? Why?"  
  
"Everyone hates me."  
  
The young Uchiha frowned. "Why?" The blond just shrugged.  
  
"I don't hate you," the younger Uchiha said, his cheeks tinged pink.  
  
At first, the blue-eyed boy stared at him like he had grown two heads. Then, he gave Sasuke a big, warm smile.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Sasuke couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Sasuke!" Itachi's voice rang out.  
  
"Ah! Aniki! I'm coming!" Sasuke shouted to his brother. Then he turned to Naruto and smiled. "Gomen ne. I have to go. It was nice meeting you." He bowed and walked away.  
  
But he stopped midway and ran back. He tied the balloon string to the blond's hand before the other boy could react and enthusiastically said, "Happy Birthday!" Then he ran off to where his brother was patiently waiting for him with a slight smile.  
  
======================================================================  
  
*Naruto, Age 6*  
  
Naruto sat on the bench. Iruka was busy with paper work. Everyone else was ignoring him like usual. It looked as if he would be spending his birthday alone again.  
  
He looked up for a moment and what he saw made him feel even worse. All the other kids were with their families and those that even looked his way had these looks of disgust and contempt written all over their faces.  
  
Naruto never understood why everyone hated him. But it made him sad and lonely just the same.  
  
He was looking down when he heard someone ask, "Why do you look so sad?"  
  
He jerked his head up in surprise then looked around. The raven-haired boy was talking to him? Impossible. "Uh... you were talking to me?"  
  
The other boy smiled. "Aa."  
  
Naruto lowered his eyes. "Nothing really."  
  
The dark-haired boy made a face. "But... If it was nothing, then why do you have such a long face?"  
  
Baby blue eyes met with dark obsidian ones.  
  
The boy tilted his head to the side. "Tell me?" He looked so cute that Naruto couldn't help but concede to his wishes.  
  
"It's my birthday."  
  
"Really? Happy birthday!" the raven-haired boy said enthusiastically.  
  
"Aa. Thank you. You're the only one who's greeted me today," Naruto said sadly.  
  
The raven-haired boy blinked. "Eh? Really? Why?"  
  
"Everyone hates me."  
  
Then, the boy frowned. "Why?" Naruto just shrugged. He didn't know either but ever since he knew how to speak and understand what people were saying, he knew that the villagers didn't want him around. It was a painful revelation, not having people to acknowledge his efforts.  
  
"I don't hate you."  
  
Naruto's eyes widened at the statement and he stared at the dark-haired boy. The other boy was blushing. It was cute. And what the boy said made him feel infinitely lighter. He couldn't help but give the boy a big, warm smile.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The boy smiled back.  
  
"Sasuke!" Someone's voice rang out.  
  
"Ah! Aniki! I'm coming!" The raven-haired kid shouted. Then he turned to Naruto and smiled. "Gomen ne. I have to go. It was nice meeting you." He bowed and walked away.  
  
Naruto sadly watched the other boy walk away. The only person who had acknowledged him that day was already leaving.  
  
Then the boy stopped midway and ran back. He tied the balloon string to the Naruto's hand before he could even react and enthusiastically said, "Happy Birthday!" Then he ran off, leaving Naruto to smile at his retreating back.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
*Interlude: Forgotten Memories End*  
  
Author's notes: Have decided to put in some SasuNaru/NaruSasu for you guys. But of course, they're still too young at this point so... Well, it would eventually come up but for now, you guys can take it as friendship (which would be temporarily dashed to fit the series. Sorry peeps but that's how it's gonna be...). Anyway, just to make this clear, this was before the Uchiha massacre, set on Naruto's birthday. Err... I know that both parts are similar but I just had to put one in a semi-Naruto POV. This was kinda random so I hope you guys liked it.  
  
Erg... This chapter was so short... *lower lip quivers as her eyes become glassy with tears* WAHHHH!!! It's sooooo short! I can't write any longer than this! WAH!  
  
Got addicted to Mantantei Loki Ragnarok (Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok)! (Not the game, the anime series!)WAI! Loki-sama is soooooo cute! WAI! Well, the entire series has a lot of yaoi and shounen-ai possibilities... Hehehe...  
  
This chapter is still unbetaed which means I haven't used spellcheck or any other tool to fix this up. I'll get to that eventually. *sighs*  
  
Flamers can go to hell and kiss Zabuza's ass! (They'll have to get through Haku first!) MWAHAHAHA!!! *thunder and lighting in the background*  
  
Started: November 18, 2003  
  
Ended: November 18, 2003 


	6. Chapter Two:Calm Before the Storm

Title: Life Goes On  
  
Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com)  
  
Chapter: 2/?  
  
Chapter Title: Calm Before the Storm  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Enough said. The title was from the song, "Life Goes On" by Leanne Rhymes (is that the right spelling?).  
  
Warning: YAOI. OOCness?  
  
Author's notes: Well, I haven't updated in a while. The Naruto section's getting a bit saturated so I don't think anyone would mind if I didn't update for a long while. I finally got over my writer's block so now, I'm writing again. I'm trying to make the other chapters longer than usual. I think that it would be a big improvement to my writing. I've gotten parts of this story written down on paper already... Just not for this chapter though. Anyway, hopefully I'll be able to update faster this time.  
  
  
  
~Chapter 2: Calm Before the Storm~  
  
Getting sometime off had been a bit hard. There were a lot of things to be done yet there were too little man power to do them. Kakashi sighed as he surveyed the chaotic office. If not stacked haphazardly, the papers were strewn all over the floor. There were some guys waiting by the coffee maker, watching it drip slowly with baggy eyes. (Even if it was already that late in the evening.)  
  
There was an all-time high in the requests for the services of the nins. Things were so hectic that people barely had the time to even say hi to each other. Several nins had been sent out on a number of missions, sometimes even overlapping each other.  
  
The jounin adjusted his head protector. Kakashi had started wearing his forehead protector tilted to the left to cover the Sharingan. Most people found it rather unsettling for him to look at them with that eye so he started covering it.  
  
He was about to go out for a well-deserved break when he ran into a nin carrying a high stack of papers. And when he meant high, he meant overwhelmingly high. Sheets of paper flew everywhere. Kakashi stooped down to help the poor nin in picking them up.  
  
"Oh sorry!"  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
Kakashi's head jerked up at the sound of the other nin's voice and found himself face-to-face with Uchiha Itachi. The boy's lips quirked into a smirk as the jounin realized that he had been staring. Well, how could he not? The young Uchiha looked harassed. Evidences of lack of sleep can be seen on the boy's face, the eyebags, the slightly sluggish movements, the tired expression on the boy's face, the haphazardly tied ponytail and the fact that Itachi was now yawning...  
  
"You look very tired. Why don't you deposit these and take a break with me?" Kakashi found himself saying. He didn't know why but he liked the young Uchiha's company.  
  
Sure, Itachi was mostly silent but his silence was an assuring one. It was like he was always listening to you even if you were merely babbling nonsense. Then, there were those small smiles. Kakashi couldn't help noticing those lips.  
  
Then Itachi's lips curled into the small smile that the jounin loved to observe. "Aa."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Itachi couldn't help but smile, It had been a while since he last had an opportnity to be with Kakashi. It was indeed a treat, a welcome break from all the hassle.   
  
But he need not say that to the man. He was sure that Kakashi already knew. After all, he looked like he'd been chased all over town by those rabid lovesick girls that couldn't leave him alone.  
  
There was a time when he had all the privacy he needed. He was a weirdo that everyone avoided. Now, he was the top pick among the bachelors and girls with an eye out for fame and fortune had to just pick the Uchiha name for something to start with.  
  
Focusing at the situation at hand, he looked intently at his current interest. Kakashi was currently sipping, well, more like inhaling his sake like there was no tomorrow. There was a slight pinkish tinge on the older man's cheeks that indicated that he may have already surpassed his alcoholic limits.  
  
Itachi felt his eye twitch especially when the jounin started singing loudly... and off-key too. The people around them seemed amused and some of them even started singing too.  
  
Letting out a sigh, the young Chuunin decided to let it be for the time being. The pressure at work was too much as of late. But so were the demands of his clan. Seeing Kakashi so relaxed was enough to make everything else seem so far away. That was enough he supposed.  
  
Just then an arm draped about on his shoulders...  
  
"Come on, Itachi! Sing with us! Haha!" a semi-drunk Kakashi said, his visible eye in what one may call a happy arc.  
  
Itachi's eye gave off another twitch. Maybe letting Kakashi get away with drinking too much was not a good idea. But then again, it was amusing to some extent, meaning that as long as it didn't involve him.  
  
Then the arm on his shoulders slipped down to his narrow waist sending a wave of heat straight to his face. The Chuunin knew... he was definitely blushing beet red. Now, there's no need to panic. What he needed right now was to stay calm and think about this rationally.  
  
His mind was sending out warning signals. Not good. Not good.  
  
His heart skipped beats. Kakashi was comfortably warm.  
  
Warmth. Very comfortable. Not good. Not good.  
  
Damn calm. Damn thinking rationally. Damn it all.  
  
"Okay! That's it! We're leaving!"  
  
"Eh? What?!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
A few minutes later, they found themselves sitting side by side under a tree.  
  
"You shouldn't have drank too much."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You knew yet you still did it."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Obito..."  
  
"..."  
  
Then the silver-gray-haired nin leaned to his side and rested his on Itachi's shoulder. Blood rushed to the Chuunin's face, red staining his cheeks.  
  
"Ka-kakashi? What-what are you doing?"  
  
Kakashi sighed. "Just let me rest my head a while. The world's spinning a bit. It's comfy here."  
  
"A-aa... Souka..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Minutes turned to hours. Hours turned to days. Days turned to weeks and soon, weeks turned to months. It wouldn't be long now for it to be a year.  
  
It didn't really take long before everything went into routine. Kakashi would drag Itachi to take a break, they'd talk, they'd eat, then Kakashi would do something that would make Itachi drag him out before trouble starts brewing.  
  
The boy's small smiles were a constant thing now. There even a few times that he'd actually laugh. (Yes, on the boy's birthday, Kakashi got so drunk that he tripped over his on two feet. But yes, he did remember hearing Itachi's laugh for the first time.) Kakashi liked it that way. Itachi was too young to start feeling older than he should. The spring time of youth shouldn't be taken lightly or shoved back only to have regrets later on.  
  
If only Gai could hear his thoughts now.  
  
It was strange that lately... all the missions he's been given had not been lower than B rank. And most of them had been of high risk. It wasn't that he wasn't capable of handling them. No, it was because it had been backed up by a powerful clan namely, the Uchiha clan.   
  
Kakashi knew that he must've crossed an unseen line somewhere because he certainly knew that he didn't piss them off directly. The only connection he could think off was his friendship with Itachi. But he didn't think that he did anything to offend the boy and the boy certainly gave no inclination of any of the sort.  
  
Which went back to the question of why. Why were they pulling strings to get him out of the picture?  
  
Kakashi was so deep in his musings that he was startled when he heard something snap. He glanced down at his feet.  
  
In his carelessness, he broke a twig and now, the opposition knew he was there.  
  
//Shit.//  
  
~~~~~  
  
Itachi wandered aimlessly in his own home, having taken the day off. Sasuke had dragged him out for "training" earlier. His little brother was just so cute that he couldn't say no.  
  
Besides, Kakashi wasn't back from his mission yet. He had wondered about that. All those missions and not one of them had been lower than B rank. There must be something wrong, something that he didn't see.  
  
No one would tell him anything.  
  
There was a nagging feeling that he already knew what was going on. He hadn't exactly been discrete about his friendship with the jounin. Well, it hadn't really affected his performance in a bad way. In fact, it improved it to his mind's eye, of course. Who knew what his clan thought?  
  
But they couldn't possibly have seen Kakashi as a threat, now could they? A threat to what? His performance? The clan's status? Or was it their semi-complete control over his life?  
  
What can easily be taken away, cannot be easily brought back. Control was one of them and so was life. The only difference would be that with life, you can't bring it back no matter how hard you try.  
  
It made his blood run cold at the thought. Could it be possible that they mean to kill the only other person besides Sasuke who meant something to him? They wouldn't. He'd kill them.  
  
Which would explain the missions he supposed. But Kakashi was strong. He wouldn't easily...  
  
"Are you sure that it would succeed this time?"  
  
Itachi stopped in his tracks exactly outside his father's study and hid his presence from the people in the room.  
  
"We've hired the best that we could find to make sure that his bloody carcass would be brought back before the end of the week."  
  
"Does that monster know?"  
  
"He doesn't. Otherwise, he would've done something by now."  
  
"It is regrettable though. Kakashi has a lot of talent. It was too bad that he had to get mixed up with such a demon. Now, he'll be facing an S-class criminal and drown in a watery grave."  
  
"We'll just have to make sure that -"  
  
The door flew open. The occupants in the room were at first startled then afraid as Itachi glared at them, Sharingan activated.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
Itachi's father as well as the elders of the clan said nothing. The Chuunin grit his teeth, seething in anger and hatred. His eyes pinned down each of them, making sure to let them know just how dangerous he could really be.  
  
"If he dies, I'll kill you."  
  
Then he was gone.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Getting to the city could take an hour or two, which meant time that he couldn't afford to waste. Itachi strapped on his katana as he quickly ran out of Konoha's main gates.  
  
At the moment, he didn't care if he wasn't following protocol to inform the other nins or even the Hokage of what he was planning to do. He had to get to Kakashi before something happened.  
  
He had to move fast. Doing anything else would most likely slow him down. He had barely glanced at his pouch to check on whether or not he had brought enough weapons with him. It didn't really matter though.  
  
Whoever his family hired, he'd kill him with bare hands. Kakashi had to be alive long enough for him to get there!  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hokage-sama! This is bad!"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Itachi's gone missing!"  
  
//So it has come down to this...// the Hokage thought. You can only push something so far with mere brute force. Everything and everyone has a breaking point. Go over the limit and you'll find a lot of trouble in your hands.  
  
Itachi had been feared by his own flesh and blood for being a prodigy. In their fear, they exerted too much control over the boy's life. When the boy could've been having fun and making friends, he was being forced to study jutsu's and restricted from doing what he wanted.  
  
That boy had always been on guard. Not many could come close to him. It wasn't that he looked down on them. It was because when his family should have taught him trust, they taught him mistrust and betrayal instead. The fear of trusting and being betrayed had left the young one isolated from the rest.  
  
One could count with just one hand just how many people Itachi trusted with his whole heart.  
  
Obito.  
  
Sasuke.  
  
And... Kakashi.  
  
But even with such a harsh upbringing, Itachi knew how to value the people important to him. That was what's important.  
  
The Hokage had not wanted to interfere before but it seemed that things have gotten out of hand. This had to stop.  
  
"Send four available jounins out to find him and bring him back here."  
  
He would have to speak to the clan heads immediately. Unfortunately, the ones involved were not around.  
  
"Inform me when they return."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kakashi winced as he leaned against the wall. Kabaji Gozaburo. A Water nin wanted on charges of multiple murder. He hadn't expected to encounter such a high-ranked criminal in this mission.  
  
This was bad. How could he have gotten careless? It was just like... Oh gods. Before Obito took a hit meant for him...  
  
Damn it!  
  
Images came to mind but all of them indicated to only one person.  
  
Itachi...  
  
He had never really paid much attention to why he had been so adamant about asserting himself into the boy's life. He never really knew until now why. But it probably doesn't matter anymore.  
  
He'll never be able to tell Itachi.  
  
He knew it. He most likely wasn't going to get out of this alive.  
  
~~~~~  
  
By the time Itachi got to the place Kakashi had been assigned to, there were bodies strewn everywhere. There had been a big fight and there was no doubt that Kakashi never made it easy for them.  
  
He paid no heed to the blood on the ground, neither did he pay attention to the look of horror on the faces of the corpses that littered the area. He was only focused on one thing: finding Kakashi and getting him out of here alive.  
  
He knew that he would most likely have some jounin trailing him, given his abrupt departure. He had to find him fast before they decide to drag him off and leave the man behind.  
  
//Kakashi... Where are you?//  
  
He saw something flash meters away and saw red. He pulled out several shuriken and let them fly before drawing his katana and rushing after them.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The blade swung downward. Kakashi closed his eyes. He was going to die.   
  
Then something warm and wet hit his face. His eyes flew open and widened. It was raining blood...  
  
His opponent had several shuriken embedded on him and a katana in his gut. And the one holding the katana was none other than...  
  
"Itachi..."  
  
The boy twisted the blade once before pulling it out and lopping the man's head off. Then he turned to Kakashi, his eyes still cold. Covered in blood, he was the ideal image of a fallen angel. Dark, forbidding and beautiful.  
  
Funny, he had never really thought about Itachi in that way.  
  
He had expected the boy to throw himself at him. "Kakashi! I'm so glad you're alright!"  
  
Despite having suffered a great many injuries, the sound of Itachi's voice alone made them seem to feel much better already.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Itachi got a week's suspension for running off without informing the proper authorities. He spent that week sitting by Kakashi in the hospital and helping him with domestic chores when he got released.  
  
His clan no longer meddled in his affairs. Most likely afraid of him making his threat true. Partly it was also because the Hokage had called a meeting with him and the clan heads telling the clan members to stop controlling his life. He couldn't help but feel a little bit uneasy. It wasn't like them to just give up like that.  
  
Kakashi was resting at the moment. Itachi smiled as he brushed a few errant locks away from the man's face. He was glad that he was okay. Then he surveyed the rest of the room. It was all clean and in order. He had to go home. He had to tuck his little brother into bed like he promised.  
  
He opened the door out and looked back at the sleeping man. He smiled. "Oyasumi."  
  
~~~~~  
  
It had been a simple mission. All they had to do was to retrieve a scroll from a lord who had useless thugs instead of professionals to guard it.  
  
How could it have gone so terribly wrong?  
  
There were four of them in the team. Only two of them lived. The other survivor was in critical condition. He, on the the other hand, got away with merely a few cuts and bruises.  
  
It had been two months since the incident involving Kakashi. More than a year since he was last here. Now he was back. Not for Obito but for his two teammates. Two people he was responsible for. Two new names on the memorial. Two people who died because he got careless.  
  
How did Intelligence's information get so screwed up?  
  
He fisted his hand tightly until they bled. Kakashi was there behind him. He knew. He could feel the man's presence.  
  
He bare felt the arms on his shoulders, steering him away. Strange. It wasn't raining. Then why did he feel moisture on his cheeks?  
  
~~~~~  
  
It hurt to look at the boy. Kakashi didn't want to see Itachi like that. Even though the Chuunin's expression never changed, the tears that trailed down his pale cheeks gave everything away. He didn't think that Itachi knew that he was crying.  
  
As he walked, he couldn't help but glance over his shoulder every now and then. Itachi was following him mechanically. It was obvious to the jounin that the boy's mind was focused elsewhere.  
  
He sighed. Ever since that incident, he had noticed a lot of things that he hadn't noticed before. He noticed just how much he liked it when Itachi talked. He liked the way the boy moved. He loved his chuckles, his laughter, his smiles... He loved everything about him. It was then that he came to the conclusion, a conclusion that he wasn't sure of back then but he was sure of it now.  
  
He was in love.  
  
He was in love with a boy years his junior and not only that. The boy had yet to reach his thirteenth year.  
  
"Kakashi-san?"  
  
"Hmm?" Kakashi tilted his head slightly and before he knew it, a slender hand slipped into his own.  
  
"Stay with me? I don't want to be alone."  
  
Kakashi's visible eye widened a fraction before closing, fighting an internal battle in his mind. He couldn't do this. Itachi was too young. Too vulnerable. It was too much. He was trembling as he grasped the boy's hand tightly, raising it to his chest.  
  
"You should go home. I'm not the one who should be with you right now. It should be your family."  
  
"I don't want to go home! I don't want anyone else right now! I want you!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I don't want to do home! I don't want anyone else right now! I want you!" Itachi's eyes widened as he clamped his free hand over his mouth. He hadn't really meant to say that. He just wanted to be with the jounin. He lowered his eyes in shame. He wasn't supposed to feel this way.  
  
He knew now what Obito felt was worth dying for.  
  
But Kakashi loved Obito. His name simply didn't fit in the equation. Kakashi's heart would never be his.  
  
It was then that he realized that he really was crying. Tears... for the men who died on the mission, his responsibility... for carelessly destroying what cannot be replaced... for the aching heart whose love shall remain unrequited...  
  
But then, rough yet gentle hands cupped his tear-stained cheeks. He had expected Kakashi to reject him, shun him, anything... anything but this...  
  
"Itachi."  
  
The Chuunin kept his eyes lowered not being able to meet the jounin's eye.  
  
"Itachi, look at me. Please."  
  
"Please don't," Itachi croaked. "It hurts. Please don't do this. I don't need your pity. I never meant for you to know, to see me like this."  
  
Kakashi's hands left his wet cheeks. Itachi's sobs filled the silence between them as the older man shifted his stance and removed his head protector. Moments later, the jounin's hand clasped the boy's chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing Itachi to meet his gaze.  
  
"I won't hurt you, Itachi."  
  
Gray and scarlet eyes met obsidian.  
  
"Maybe you already have," Itachi whispered. Strange. Kakshi seemed to be getting closer.   
  
//What is he...?//  
  
"I'm sorry..." the jounin whispered as lips met under the pale moonlight.  
  
~~~~~  
  
~TBC~  
  
Author's notes: HAHAHA! *pulls out Naruto manga 16 and 17* ITACHI!!! WAH!!! My muses are back!!!  
  
Please review. Flamers can go to hell and kiss Zabuza's ass!  
  
Started: November 30, 2003  
  
Broke off: November 30, 2003  
  
Resumed: February 29, 2004  
  
Ended: March 2, 2004 


	7. Interlude: Forgotten Memories 2

Title: Life Goes On  
  
Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com)  
  
Chapter Title: Forgotten Memories 2  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Enough said. The title was from the song, "Life Goes On" by Leanne Rhymes (is that the right spelling?).  
  
Warning: OOCness? Extremely high sugary fluff content. Not betaed.  
  
Author's notes: My current mood is terrible. After I finished typing this chappie, I suddenly remembered why I didn't resume this after getting Chapter 2 out. (See date of Chapter 2 and compare it to the resume date of this chappie.) The reasons for it are at the end of this chapter.  
  
~Interlude: Forgotten Memories 2~  
  
*Sasuke, age 7*  
  
Sasuke was on his way to shuriken training when he ran straight into a blond boy who appeared to be running away from someone. He landed on his behind.  
  
"Ow!" "Ouch!"  
  
"Watch where you're going you -" "Give at least a warning you -"  
  
Then at this point, Sasuke felt his eyes widen as he saw the familiar blond. Words that tumbled over his mouth were no longer as menacing as they were originally intended for.  
  
"- asshole..." "- moron..."  
  
At the same time, they said, "Oh, it's you."  
  
The blond was about to say something when someone shouted, "NARUTO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"  
  
Sasuke saw the blond wince at the sound of the voice. "You're in trouble, aren't you?"  
  
"K'so..."  
  
"You should just give up. Maybe they'll let you off lighter. Eh?"  
  
Sasuke found himself being dragged away from the scene by the trouble-making blond.  
  
"Ask questions later! We're gonna get caught!"  
  
"What? We?" Sweat formed on Sasuke's forehead. //How the hell did I get myself into this? I'm gonna be in so much trouble...//  
  
~~~~~  
  
It wasn't long before they finally lost their pursuers in the endless maze of streets of Konoha. The blond's gentle hold on his wrist had yet to be relinquished but Sasuke didn't mind the contact. It was warm... It made him feel a bit light-headed and funny.  
  
It must've been from all that running and the twists and turns they had to take just so they can get away.  
  
//Eh? Why in the world am I here anyway? I'm not the one in trouble. He is. Besides, now I'm going to be late for training.//  
  
His eye twitched at the realization. //What the hell...?//  
  
Then the blond turned to him and grinned. "That was fun, wasn't it?"  
  
Sasuke blinked once. Twice. Then his lips curled into a small smile. "Aa."  
  
"Good. Let's do that again!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
The raven-haired boy was about to protest further when he found himself looking at these amazing sky-blue eyes... that were currently staring at him with this weird twinkling, pathetic puppy-eyed look... that was just too hard to deny.  
  
His eye twitched once. Twice. Sweat rolled down his forehead. Then he found himself sighing in resignation and agreeing to accompanying the blond for the rest of the day.  
  
//Oh well. Training will just have to wait.//  
  
~~~~~  
  
*Naruto, age 7*  
  
Naruto was running away from the other nins like usual. After all, he had vandalized the monument yet again. It was the second time this week.  
  
Then of all times to run into someone, it just had to be at the precise moment he was trying to get away. He ran into a raven-haired boy and landed straight onto his ass.  
  
"Ow!" "Ouch!"  
  
"Watch where you're going you -" "Give at least a warning you -"  
  
Then at this point, Naruto felt his eyes widen as he saw the familiar boy. Words that tumbled over his mouth were no longer as menacing as they were originally intended for.  
  
"- asshole..." "- moron..."  
  
At the same time, they said, "Oh, it's you."  
  
Naruto was about to say something when someone shouted, "NARUTO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"  
  
He winced at the sound of the voice. //Oh boy... I'm in deep -//  
  
"-trouble, aren't you?" The other boy's voice breaking into his thoughts. There was tone of smugness in the boy's voice that annoyed the blue-eyed boy.  
  
"K'so..."  
  
"You should just give up. Maybe they'll let you off lighter. Eh?"  
  
While the raven-haired boy was talking and not really paying attention, Naruto grabbed the boy's arm and started dragging him away from the scene. The other boy opened his mouth to protest but the blond cut him off.  
  
"Ask questions later! We're gonna get caught!"  
  
"What? We?" Sweat formed on raven-haired boy's forehead.  
  
//Hehehe... Let's see what you're made of, pretty boy.//  
  
~~~~~  
  
It wasn't long before they finally lost their pursuers in the endless maze of streets of Konoha. Naruto had yet to relinquish his hold on the raven-haired boy's wrist but the other boy didn't seem to mind. The slight contact was warm... It made him feel a bit light-headed and funny.  
  
It must've been from all that running and the twists and turns they had to take just so they can get away. Or maybe it was because it was rare for someone to actually let him touch them.  
  
//Che. Don't mind that. Besides, he looks like fun. I've never had fun with someone else to share it with me before.//  
  
He turned to the other boy and grinned. "That was fun, wasn't it?"  
  
The boy blinked at him once. Twice. Then his lips curled into a small smile. "Aa."  
  
"Good. Let's do that again!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Naruto pouted at first. Somehow he knew the boy was going to protest but that didn't stop him from using his secret weapon, the one that Iruka-sensei had never really been immune to, the puppy dog eyes. He just wondered if it would work on the raven-haired boy as well.  
  
The boy's eye twitched once. Twice. Sweat rolled down his forehead. Then just when Naruto had thought that it didn't work, the other boy sighed.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Hurray! You'll stay with me until it's time to go home then!"  
  
"Hai, hai."  
  
//Alright! Let's have some fun!//  
  
~~~~~  
  
Time flew as both boys had their fun. At the end of the day, they had parted ways and had gone to their respective homes only to find out...  
  
"AH! I didn't even get his name..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
*End of Interlude: Forgotten Memories 2*  
  
Author's notes: Erg... It took me a long time to finally pick up what I've left undone. Sorry for the long wait folks.  
  
I was kinda hoping that I didn't have to do this but I just have to say that I was shocked to see my work (Forbidden was slaughtered... I don't think they've gotten to this one yet... But I do know that they've already gotten the Naruto fanfics of other authors...) butchered by a bunch of immature people in a live journal community called Fanfiction ANBU. (They take fiction, butcher it and make fun of it. I was only informed of this by a fellow fiction writer.) This is fanfiction for crying out loud. No one's perfect. If you don't like it, don't read in the first place. There's a perfectly good reason why there's a warning, you know. (Yeah, like not reading what you don't want to read. Does that ring a bell?! I would just like to note here that apparently, that person just didn't like the pairing. That's why he/she hated it in the first place. I know I have a few errors here and there but overall my grammar wasn't even an issue there. If you read what that person wrote, you'd see that he/she is actually the one who needs criticism on his/her grammar.) Besides, there is such a thing called freedom in this world incase they didn't know. Oh and yeah, I think it would've been better if they had at least observed the common courtesy of asking the author's permission before doing anything to those fics. If they hate those fics too much, I think it would be more productive for them to give their constructive criticism (if they can be considered as such) to the authors themselves instead of bitching about it somewhere else like a bunch of cowards and write their own fanfic instead of stealing someone else's.  
  
I hope that those who are included in that live journal will not take this hard. (I'm not trying to start a war here.) But that's what I really think about all that. Think of it as my form of constructive criticism about what you're doing.  
  
Now that I've had my say, I'm going back to writing.  
  
Please review. Flamers can go to hell and kiss Zabuza's ass.  
  
Start: November 23, 2003  
  
Broke off: November 23, 2003  
  
Resumed: March 11, 2003  
  
Ended: March 11, 2003 


	8. Chapter Three: Death Comes to Call

Title: Life Goes On  
  
Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com)  
  
Chapter: 3/?  
  
Chapter Title: Death Comes to Call  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Enough said. The title was from the song, "Life Goes On" by Leanne Rhymes (is that the right spelling?).  
  
Warning: YAOI. OOCness?  
  
Author's notes: Erg... This chapter really isn't that good. I hope you guys don't mind. Some parts are confusing but they're confusing for a reason. You'll see that in the later chapters.  
  
~Chapter 3: Death Comes to Call~  
  
Although Itachi wasn't exactly happy with his promotion to ANBU captain months after the death of his two teammates, he contented himself with the fact that he would not make the same mistake again and that he had Kakashi with him. His clan didn't exactly approve of his relationship with the jounin but they kept their silence.  
  
At least for now.  
  
Right at the moment, the Chuunin was disturbed. No matter what he did, he couldn't stop things from happening. His clan still tell him about things that he didn't remember doing. Like breaking an elder's leg, dislocating someone's shoulder, killing a little boy's dog, mutilating the barn animals, setting fire to one of the houses, refusing to spend time with Sasuke...  
  
Was it a darker side he that didn't know he unleashed?  
  
It was a liability and it had been plaguing him for as long as he could remember. It had started back then...  
  
//"He's dead, Itachi."//  
  
//"How? Why? Where is he? I have to see -"//  
  
//"We've already disposed of the body. You are not allowed to see his grave."//  
  
He was startled out of his thoughts when he finally realized where he was. He had unconsciously come to the one place he had not been allowed into since he was five because someone was always watching his every move - the Uchiha cemetery.  
  
Looking around, he checked if anyone was watching him. Finding none, he quickly went in and searched for a particular name, a name his clan had never mentioned for eight years even to Sasuke.  
  
//Finally, I found you again.// Itachi thought as he looked down on one particular tombstone.  
  
~~~~~  
  
That night, Kakashi was washing the dishes as Itachi cleared the table. It had become a whole new routine for them to spend time in the jounin's apartment.  
  
The jounin knew that Itachi wasn't ready for the sort of thing most would've assumed given the time they were spending alone together. They had this agreement that they wouldn't move fast and that they would take their time with their relationship. So now, they spent their time talking or sometimes not even talk at all and just sit there on the couch snuggling.  
  
Yes, Itachi just loved to cuddle with him. It seemed that such close and intimate contact made the ANBU captain feel more secure.  
  
Wiping the last of the dishes, Kakashi glanced up at the clock on the wall and noticed the lateness of the time. It was about time that he walked the raven-haired boy home.  
  
"Ne, Kakashi?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can I sleep with you tonight?"  
  
Kakashi nearly fell over with a nosebleed from his overactive imagination. "Eh? Aren't you still too young for that?" He said, covering his nose.  
  
This earned the jouning a whack at the back of his head. It least it wasn't hard. The boy had thrown him the pillow after all.  
  
"Pervert! I-I didn't mean it that way!" Itachi said defensively, his cheeks blushing a bright red. They stared at each other for a few moments before the boy sobered a bit. "So... can I?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Outside Kakashi's apartment, a shadow observed the interaction between the two. It was too bad that it was going to end soon.  
  
//It's almost time. Enjoy it while it lasts, Itachi-kun.//  
  
~~~~~  
  
The kunai flew swiftly to its intended target. Yet said target easily evaded the sharp-edged weapon and snatchied it in mid-flight, twirling it in his hand before hiding it within his person.  
  
Amused snake-like eyes met with glaring red.  
  
"Ho... As expected of the Uchiha prodigy. Stories of you hardly do you any justice," the man said as he slowly raked his eys over the Chuunin's body.  
  
"What do you want, Orochimaru?"  
  
Itachi's stance was hardly menacing in appearance. It was that of one who was relaxed and having a casual conversation with an old acquaintance yet at the same time, hidden behind the facade was a very much guarded stance, a tiger ready to pounce, a sleeping dragon that would burn you to ashes with one wrong move.  
  
Orochimaru knew that he had to tread carefully around this one. Itachi was a variable in his equation for power, an important pawn in a game of chess, one he could not afford to lost. One mistake and setbacks would be dire.  
  
The sennin allow himself a small smirk. "What I want? My, I want a lot of things - wealth, fame, power and more importantly, an equal to help me accomplish my goals - namely... you."  
  
Scarlet Sharingan eyes narrowed. But they seemed to convey that their bearer was contemplating and analyzing what the legendary nin had just said.  
  
"So what do you say, Itachi-kun?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kakashi was leaning against a post, looking at the moon. It'll be full moon in a few days. But looking at its reddish tinge sent shivers down the jounin's spine. A bad omen. Like something terrible was about to unfold. He would rather that it would happen now so he wouldn't be looking out for something he knew nothing about or watching over his back.  
  
Just then, someone tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jump.   
  
A raven-haired boy smiled at him, giving him a small wave. "Yo."  
  
Kakashi nearly fell over with relief when he realized who it was.  
  
Kakashi grinned. "You're late." He took the boy's hand and started to walk with no particular direction in mind..  
  
"I must be taking up all your bad habits," Itachi said with a smirk.  
  
"Oi, oi, now. Your clan would probably kill me for that," Kakashi said jokingly.  
  
The boy beside him fell silent and stopped. Kakashi looked at him worriedly upon seeing the ANBU captain's agonized expression.  
  
"Don't say that. You don't know what they're truly capable of." Itachi looked away. "Everytime they see you with me... I get so afraid that... taht they'd take you away from me!" His head jerked as he looked at the jounin with eyes wide, tears threatening to fall down his pale cheeks.  
  
"Itachi..."  
  
The raven-haired boy tried to wipe his tears away with the back of his hands.  
  
Unsure of what to say, Kakashi drew the distraught boy into his arms. The Chuunin clutched at his shirt, staining the front with his tears. Knowing they were within public view should anyone come upon them, Kakashi swept the boy off his feet and carried him into the woods.  
  
It had taken a while before Itachi calmed down and contented himself with leaning onto the jounin, who sat leaning against a tree.  
  
"Itachi..."  
  
"Hmm...?"  
  
"What would you say to moving in with me?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I've been watching you for some time now. I'm sure you've known all along."  
  
A raven-haired boy looked back at his unexpected visitor. "Oh? You must have the wrong person. The person you're looking for is -"  
  
"You. Just you."  
  
"..."  
  
"My companions and I have a proposition for you."  
  
"And who might you people be?" was the disinterested retort.  
  
"We are Akatsuki. Care to listen to what we have to offer, Uchiha-san?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Uchiha Sasuke adored his big brother. He thought Uchiha Itachi was the best ninja there ever was. That was why today, he was going to ask his brother to train him in shuriken no jutsu.  
  
His brother looked like he was about to go out as he was taking his time slipping his shoes on. It was strange really that he hadn't seen Itachi these past few days.  
  
"Big brother..."  
  
Itachi looked back at him, his face expressionless, giving nothing away.  
  
"Teach me Shuriken no Jutsu today..."  
  
"... I'm busy. Ask father to teach you."  
  
Sasuke frowned. "Compared to father's jutsu... yours it better... Even I can see that."  
  
"..."  
  
"Brother, why do you always see me as a bother?"  
  
The older Uchiha sighed. Then he gestured for his little brother to come closer. The younger Uchiha took hesitant steps towards his brother and found himself being poked on the forehead with two fingers.  
  
"Sasuke, please forgive me... I'll teach you next time......"  
  
Sasuke tilted his head to the side when Itachi looked away. There was a far away look in his brother's eyes that the younger sibling couldn't decipher. Then the older one turned away from him.  
  
"I don't... have time for you today."  
  
Sasuke pouted. "You always tell me 'Sasuke, please forgive me' then you poke my forehead... Then you tell me 'today' when you don't really want to spend time with me."  
  
The older Uchiha didn't look back as he silently walked out the door.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Itachi chewed at the end of his pencil as he sat behind a desk and stared into nothingness. The growing stack of papers in front of him seemed inconsequential at the moment. These past few days with Kakashi were the happiest he had been in a long time.  
  
He sighed. "If only it could last forever..."  
  
"Yeah, work would definitely last forever at the snail's pace you're doing it," someone commented behind him.  
  
Itachi jerked out of his daydream. His pencil dropped on table top with a light thunk. He looked up behind him and raised a brow.  
  
"You shouldn't really sneak up on people just like that, Gemma-san."  
  
Shiranui Gemma was one of the first people who started getting along with him after Kakashi. Itachi smiled inwardly. Kakashi sure had changed his life.  
  
"Well, it looks as if you got stuck with the desk job for today. Must be boring as hell." The older man smirked at him. "You better get your head out of the clouds for a while. You should try and finish your work early. Heard that Kakashi's taking you out on a date."  
  
The chuunin blushed beet red. "Eh? H-How did you know that?"  
  
The jounin wryly replied, "With the way you two have been going sweet on each other, it's hard not to notice. Geez, you two should get a room."  
  
"... Gemma-san..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"BAKA!" A powerful whack was delivered. Whack one hundred percent successful. Mission completed.  
  
"AAHH!"  
  
"Gemma! Itachi! Stop fooling around and get back to work!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Papa, why doesn't brother want to spend time with me? I'm his little brother..."  
  
Sasuke's father looked up from his tea.  
  
"...... He's changed a bit...... He doesn't want to stay around people......"  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I don't know... As his father... even I can't understand him..." The older man retreated into himself as if thinking of dark thoughts.  
  
"Sasuke-kun! Here's your lunch!" Sasuke's mother said cheerfully to lighten the gloom that had suddenly descended into the room. "If you want to practice your jutsus, when you come home, I'll accompany you."  
  
Sasuke frowned. "It's not practice. It's training!"  
  
"I'm going out!" The young Uchiha shouted as he made his way out of the house.  
  
//Big brother was seven when he graduated from the academy at the top of his class. At eight, he could already use the Sharingan......//  
  
//At ten, he was promoted to chuunin...//  
  
//My age now is the same as his age when he graduated, but I...//  
  
"But... He and I are both have the blood of the Uchiha clan running through our veins. I won't lose to him!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was already late by the time Itachi finished his work. He sighed in relief. Gemma was closing the office for him so now he could go.  
  
He stopped and looked up at the full moon. It was tinged red. It reminded him of blood. His clan...  
  
Maybe he should go and pay them a little visit.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sasuke panted as he rushed home. He hadn't really noticed the time. Then at one point, he felt as if someone was watching him. He looked up and saw two red eyes glaring at him from the top of one of the electric posts. The red moon served as an eerie backdrop.  
  
He stopped to take a good look at the person but the man was gone.  
  
//What was that? I could've sworn there was someone...//  
  
His eyes widened in shock as he looked down. He saw them, the corpses... Corpses were littered everywhere, on the pavement, hanging by the window, impaled on a pole... Blood... So much blood... Men, women, even children!  
  
"What... what happened here?"  
  
//What the hell happened?!//  
  
Worried about his parents, he rushed home. As soon as he reached his family's residence, he ran to the kitchen where his parents would most likely be.  
  
"Papa! Mama!" Before he could open the door his father shouted back, "Sasuke... Don't come in here!"  
  
"!!"  
  
There were strange slicing and gushing sounds that sent shivers down the boy's spine and made his whole body tremble in fright. He forced his hand to move towards the door handle.  
  
//Move! Quick... Move!//  
  
His hand reached the handle and he pushed the door open. He was greeted with the sight of his parents lying dead on the floor, his father lying cross his mother.  
  
"Papa! Mama!  
  
He looked up and it was only then that he truly noticed the man standing over his parents' bodies. Frightening Sharingan eyes stared at him.  
  
"Brother! Brother! Mother and father... Why? What happened? Who did this..."  
  
A shuriken flew past him, grazing his shoulder. "!!"  
  
Sasuke moaned at the slight pain.  
  
His brother sighed, closing his eyes. "Such a stupid little brother......"  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened in fear. "......!?"  
  
The older Uchiha's eyes slowly opened. Mange Sharingan!  
  
The eyes of the younger Uchiha dilated as he was sucked into his brother's technique.  
  
"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kakashi sighed and looked at the clock. He knew that Itachi was going to be late but he didn't think that he would be this late.  
  
He looked out the window and sighed. He hoped that the young ANBU captain wasn't in any trouble.  
  
But the knock on his door said otherwise.  
  
~~~~~  
  
//"You're not even worth killing... foolish little brother... If you want to kill me, loathe me! Hate me! Continue your meaningless existence! Run, run and live pathetically!"//  
  
Sasuke sobbed onto the man's shoulder as the memory of his brother's betrayal repeated over and over in his young mind. The man who held him was a jounin with silver-gray hair and a gray eye. The man was trying to soothe him by rubbing circled onto his back.  
  
"It's alright... Everything's going to be alright..." the man said but it sounded like it was meant more for himself than anyone else.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Bloody and dirty, Itachi leaned back on a tree from one of the branches. The one he had been looking for was nowhere to be found. The trail he had been following since the massacre seemed endless.  
  
He hadn't had a decent rest in nights. Well, how could one sleep when sleeping would mean getting your throat slit by an hunter nin?  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
The rustling of leaves alerted him to another's presence. So soon? His eyes snapped open as he fixed his Sharingan at the intruder. His gaze faltered as he stared in shock.  
  
"You... It can't be... You're dead..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
Author's notes: Well, this isn't exactly that long. I'm still trying to get used to writing longer chapters. I usually judge the length by looking at how many KBs my file is taking up. I'm only using text files...   
  
Anyway, please review! Flamers can go to hell and kiss Zabuza's ass! (=.=;;; If they can get through Haku though...)  
  
Replies to the following readers:  
  
firedraygon97 - Well I'm updating now. I'm glad you like it.^^  
  
Anime-Ali - I don't really think that I'm good at writing angst. I'm a sappy person actually (the happy ending kind of writer...)... But thanks.^^ I'm glad that I could write angst well enough for you.^^  
  
Spencerblaze - Glad you think the NaruSasu scene was cute.^^ Please update your fics soon!^^  
  
Zenegami - Err... Memories of Blood was supposed to show parts of Itachi's past before the actual timeline of Life Goes On.  
  
Uchiha-Raine - Hehehe. I'm glad you like it. Hope you'll still continue to read the fic as it progresses.  
  
Lady Gackt - New chapters after lurking for so long... *sigh* I hope you don't kill me.  
  
evafreak - Well, I was thinking KakaIta unless I'm convinced otherwise.;D  
  
Pyro Dragon - I'm not really a mind reader (like some one-eyed sephiroth look-alike that I know of)... =.=;;; Well, the reason may be or may not be that. It'll become clear in the later chapters. Err... You aren't going to sic Yami Yugi on me are you? ^^;;;  
  
kkoganei - Well, yeah, hmmm... I was supposed to use a plot almost the same as that of "The Eye of the Beholder" by The SOC Puppet but since he/she got it first, I edited most of the later chapters to fit the new plot.  
  
Okashi-chan - Heh... XD You sound like Eiji from Prince of Tennis. We can always dream about Itachi-kun ne? =.=;;; That is before Kakashi finds out and kill us... Sshhh...  
  
Erm... If I repeated my other replies, I'm really sorry. Things have been so hectic lately. I've been really out of it.  
  
Started: March 12, 2004  
  
Ended: March 14, 2004 


	9. Interlude: Memories of Blood 2

Title: Life Goes On  
  
Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com)  
  
Chapter Title: Memories of Blood 2  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Enough said. The title was from the song, "Life Goes On" by Leanne Rhymes (is that the right spelling?).  
  
Warning: OOCness? Not betaed. Confusing.  
  
Author's notes: Erg... I got stuck again so I decided to put this up.  
  
//blah// - character thoughts  
  
//"blah"// - character memories while thinking  
  
"blah" - normal speech  
  
~Interlude: Memories of Blood 2~  
  
"They're twins, darling! Twins! They're so beautiful!" a raven-haired man exclaimed excitedly to his wife as he carried the babies and handed the younger one to his wife. His wife merely smiled, too tired from her long labor to do anything else.  
  
"So what do you want to name them?" the husband asked.  
  
The wife said, "How about I name the younger," she gazed down lovingly at the babe in her arms," and you name the older?" She looked back at her husband and the older twin, who was awfully quiet in his arms.  
  
The man smiled at his wife. "So what name will you give him then?" He pertained to the baby which was now crying in her arms.  
  
She closed her eyes and smiled.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"We cannot have such a problem within the clan!"  
  
"One of them will bring misfortune. Our bloodline will end. I say we kill them both just to make sure."  
  
A mother hugged her babies to her chest tightly and shook her head. Her husband hung his head down unable to look at the look of anguish on his wife's face and his innocent children who will be sacrificed...  
  
The some of the council members unsheathed their knives and advanced towards the frightened woman. The husband moved in front of her and bowed.  
  
"Please. Spare my children. Even if killing them will be for the good of our clan, I still cannot sit by and watch them be murdered before they've even had a chance to live!"  
  
The oldest council member spoke, "Very well. You are right. There is no need to be hasty. I propose that the first of them to manifest his strength and genius to the clan will live while the other dies."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Mama, mama! Look see, look see! I can do papa's jutsu!" an excited five-year-old exclaimed as he tugged at his mother's sleeve.  
  
The mother smiled as she shifted the few-month baby in her arms and obliged to the boy's request. As she stepped out with her son, her husband had just returned and was patting the boy's twin on the head with a smile.  
  
Both spouses acknowledged each other with a bow and moments later, a large ball of flame erupted from the boy's jutsu, gaining both parents' attention. Their eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Oh my..."  
  
"Dear gods no..."  
  
"Mama, papa! Did you see that?!" Getting no response from his parents, the boy's eyes furrowed in worry. "Mama? Papa? What's wrong?"  
  
They paid the other twin no heed as he crushed bugs with his bare hands with an amused smile.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"No! I will not allow you to do this!"  
  
"Please have mercy. He's only a child!"  
  
One of the elders sighed. "Very well. We will conced to your wishes but - You will never see this child again."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Mama? Papa? Where's big brother?"  
  
"He's gone. He passed away."  
  
Obsidian eyes were brimming with tears. "Why? Why did he leave me?"  
  
~~~~  
  
Apart from the crowd that gathered for the unexpected loss of life, hidden within the trees, a child watched with angry eyes. //Why? Am I not good enough?//  
  
//"From now on, you do not exist. You are a mere shadow. You'll never be anything more."//  
  
//Why?//  
  
//"Surpass your twin and maybe we'll give you your life back."//  
  
~~~~~  
  
"But honestly Papa, I didn't do it!"  
  
"Don't lie to me boy. Everyone saw you do it. Have you no shame?"  
  
"But I really -"  
  
"I don't want to hear your excuses. When we get home, you're going straight to your room! And that is the end of discussion!"  
  
The raven-haired boy of eight sighed sadly in resignation and hung his head low as he silently followed his father back home.  
  
A small distance away from them, a shadow watched in glee at the trouble the raven-haired boy was in. It was true. The boy really didn't cause all that trouble. In fact, he was trying to stop it. A smirk graced the lips of the amused boy in the shadows.  
  
"I did it. I did it all," he whispered to no one in particular.  
  
Every misfortune those people encountered was well-deserved. All the trouble the clan met was only fair.  
  
"They deserved it. All of it..." The boy mumbled to himself. Then he left, hidden behind every shadow. His existence went unnoticed and unknown.  
  
~~~~~  
  
*End of Memories of Blood 2*  
  
Author's notes: Erg... I know that was sort of confusing. But eventually it will get cleared up. I've been working on this theory for quite some time now and I've even consulted lynlyn (check out her fics!) and her sister about it.  
  
So... A big THANK YOU to lynlyn and her sister, Candice!  
  
Please review. Flamers can go to hell and kiss Zabuza's ass. (Of course, they'd have to get through Haku first!)  
  
Started: March 14, 2004  
  
Ended: March 14, 2004 


	10. Chapter Four: A Glimpse Into Misfortune

Title: Life Goes On  
  
Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com)  
  
Chapter: 4/?  
  
Chapter Title: A Glimpse Into Misfortune  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Enough said. The title was from the song, "Life Goes On" by Leanne Rhymes (is that the right spelling?).  
  
Warning: YAOI. OOCness? Spoilers until chapter 140 of the manga. (Possible wrong translation. I translated bits and pieces from the Chinese version of the manga. English is not my first language.)  
  
Author's notes: It took me a while to get this out. I hope you guys will like this.  
  
~Chapter 4: A Glimpse Into Misfortune~  
  
Itachi cursed as he gingerly applied medicine to the wounds on his face. He scowled at his reflection in the mirror. He had four deep wounds on the left side o his face. Soon, those wounds would scar.  
  
He hadn't expected his opponent to be that strong. Eight years was more than enough time or that person to become stronger than him. He shouldn't have underestimated that bastard.  
  
Itachi couldn't understand it. Why had the clan stage that uneral eight years ago and claim his other hal was dead? They made him think his older twin was dead. They lied to him. He had a lot of questions he wanted to ask... but it was not as if he could get those answered now...  
  
The whole clan was gone... And he was a wanted criminal. Gods, Sasuke must hate him now for letting this happen. The only person who can probably give him answers would be his twin, Uchiha Renji. [1]  
  
Itachi winced as he lightly dabbed the wounded areas. The wounds seemed to have stopped bleeding again for now. He slowly wrapped the bandages he had acquired around his head. It would help keep the wounds rom being infected and at the same time, hide his identity at least temporarily.  
  
It was a good thing the small town asked little and tended to mind their own business where money was concerned.  
  
Now, with that out of the way, he'd have to see to his other injuries. They were considerably lighter than the ones on his ace, and most of them were healing while the others were fading.  
  
Finishing up on his self-inspection, Itachi sat himself down on the dingy bed.  
  
//Kakashi...//  
  
What was the jounin doing now? Itachi wondered as he watched the rain fall outside the window.  
  
~~~~~  
  
In Konoha, a certain jounin was sitting by his window, staring off into the rain.  
  
//Itachi...//  
  
~~~~~  
  
Somewhere else in Konoha, a little boy cried in his bed as the rain poured on.  
  
//Big brother... Why?//  
  
~~~~~  
  
Four years later...  
  
The sun had just risen over the horizon when a certain alarm clock rang shrilly before meeting its unexpected end. Sleepy obsidian eyes regarded the mess of screws and wires on the bedside table. The first thing that registered was //What the hell?// before thinking, //Oh shit. I need a new clock.//  
  
Reluctantly, Sasuke got out of bed, clad only in boxers and made his way to the bathroom. He looked at the mirror and scowled at his own reflection. His hair was a mess sticking out all over the place.  
  
//"Don't worry, Sasuke. Big brother will fix that. You shouldn't worry so much."//  
  
Sasuke frowned as he brushed his hair to a more manageable level.  
  
//"Besides, you already look cute as you are. One day, girls will go crazy over you."//  
  
The memory prompted another scowl.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The advantage of being early for orientation was getting the better seat by the window, a convenient exit to escape rabid fan-girls.  
  
He lost himself in his thoughts as other students streamed in. then, there it was, the first pinpricks of goosebumps over his pale flesh, the constant reminder of annoying girls, their predatory stares and their rabid obsession with good looking guys. Yup. The seat near the window was definitely a good choice.  
  
Sasuke knew he looked good but not as good looking as...  
  
A loud noise to his right announced the arrival of Konoha's number one loud ninja, Uzumaki Naruto. He didn't really mind having the blond around as long as he didn't get in the way. Besides, Naruto was cute in his own clumsy way.  
  
Come to think of it, Naruto reminded him of someone, a kid he used to have fun with... Wait a minute... Back track a moment. Did he just think Naruto cute?!  
  
His inner Sasuke screamed, //Hell no!//  
  
"Sasuke-kun, can I sit beside you?" a feminine voice disturbed his line of thought. He frowned and regarded the pink-haired girl for a moment before totally ignoring her.  
  
//What the hell? She just pushed Naruto off his seat! Hey! You can't do that to my Naruto!// inner Sasuke ranted.  
  
Sasuke's brow twitched. //My Naruto? Where the hell did that come from?//  
  
Inner Sasuke clamped his mouth shut. //Okay, that's it! I've officially gone insane. I'm taking a vacation!//  
  
The sound of squabbling girls prompted his frown to deepen. //Annoying.//  
  
Moments later found him face to face with a certain blond loud ninja. Naruto glared at him while he, doing was he did best, glared back.  
  
"Naruto! Get out of Sasuke-kun's face!"  
  
"That's right! Sasuke-kun, beat the hell out of him!"  
  
//Come to think of it. Naruto hasn't gotten his first kiss yet. This is my chance!// inner Sasuke piped up.  
  
Sasuke scowled at his inner self. //I thought you went on vacation!//  
  
He was so caught up in arguing with himself that he failed to notice Naruto as the blond lost his balance and leaned forward until it was too late.  
  
The raven-haired boy's eyes widened as he found himself in a liplock with the blond. //What the - ?!//  
  
When they broke their "kiss", Naruto screamed, "Argh! My mouth is rotting!"  
  
Sasuke replied to that with, "Naruto, I'll kill you," and pretended to be extremely disgusted with what had just transpired.  
  
While the girls beat the living hell out of Naruto for tarnishing their idol, Sasuke tried to erase the blush staining his cheeks.  
  
Inner Sasuke, on the other hand, was celebrating, throwing confetti around and squealing, //Yes! Naruto's first kiss!//  
  
Flustered, Sasuke blushed deeper and growled at his inner self. //Shut up.//  
  
//Hell no! I'm having fun! This is the happiest day of my life! Naruto's first kiss nyah!//  
  
//Damn it.// Sasuke thought. His inner self wasn't likely to shut up any time soon. //Oh crap.//  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Eh? How did you get out of those ropes?"  
  
"Rope untying is the basic of the basics. You'd do well to remember that, dead last."  
  
"Grr... I won't lose to you!"  
  
Sasuke readied himself as five Narutos pounced. It was as if fate was smiling at him or just having a really twisted sense of humor that allowed him the opportunity to witness a hilarious scene of five blonds fighting each other for the rights to the comfort room.  
  
"Idiot."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hmm... My name is Hatake Kakashi. Umm... I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes... Hmm... Dreams... Hmm... I have a lot of hobbies..."  
  
Sasuke's brow twitched as Sakura leaned over to Naruto. "So, all we really got was his name."  
  
//Hatake Kakashi?// Sasuke's eyes furrowed. //His name sounds familiar. Where have I heard it before?//  
  
It was midway through Naruto's introduction to the strange jounin that Sasuke came to the realization of who the man actually was.  
  
//He was the guy Itachi spent so much time with... also the guy who found me that day...// Dark thoughts surfaced into his mind as his turn came.  
  
"Uchiha Sasuke. I don't really like anything. There are many things I dislike. I don't have anything as whimsical as a goal or dream. I must say I have an ambition... to kill a certain man."  
  
Beside him, Naruto swallowed hard. //He better not be talking about me.//  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was after survival training the next day that Sasuke approached Kakashi. It was just them in the ramen stall... if you disregard the proprietor of course.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei..."  
  
"Hmm? What is it, Sasuke?"  
  
"What are you to my brother?"  
  
Kakashi seemed to ponder the question. His visible eye conveying a deep sadness for a moment.  
  
"I don't know... I thought I did but... I don't know..."  
  
Both of them finished their meal in silence before going their own separate ways.  
  
~~~~~  
  
//"Kakashi-sensei..."//  
  
//"Who are you to my brother?"//  
  
Kakashi laid in bed, replaying that strange conversation over and over in his head.  
  
//Good question. Who am I to you, Itachi? I thought back then that I knew. Why did you do that? Why did you leave me? We already agreed to live together...//  
  
Kakashi shifted to his side. //What happened to you?//  
  
His eyes stared at the picture on his bedside table as if expecting it to answer his questions. It was a picture of him and Itachi at the last festival they went together. Kakashi remembered that day well.  
  
Itachi and Gemma had los a bet to him and as punishment, they had to wear silk kimonos and look and act the part of a woman. It was a bit humiliating but it served to enhance the beauty that was already there.  
  
Despite wearing the pink kimono, Gemma still had a flock of women surrounding him while Kakashi and Itachi, who happened to be in a black kimono with cherry blossoms decorating the delicate fabric and his hair left loose on his shoulders, barely escaped the young Uchiha's fan club.  
  
They had laughed about it afterwards and decided to have their picture taken, leaving Gemma to his own devices. It was a picture of perfect contentment as Itachi was leaning his head on Kakashi's shoulder with a soft, gentle expression on his face and Kakashi himself was smiling with no reservations. [2]  
  
They had a lot of pictures before and after that but Kakashi had liked this one best.  
  
He sighed. //Will you ever come back to me?//  
  
Silence as the picture gave no answer to his question.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sitting in a corner, a raven-haired young man was left along to brood. The heads of the organization had called for a meeting. This mad gathering of villains had enough sense to leave him be. Even his designated partner, Hoshigaki Kisame, had decided to keep away.  
  
"Itachi."  
  
He clenched his fist at the voice. Damn it all. Will he always be shadowed by a name of the past? He wasn't Itachi! He was Renji, Uchiha Renji!  
  
"I heard your beloved little brother nearly died against Zabu-"  
  
He didn't give a damn about Sasuke not unless it was for revenge.  
  
"-sides that, our old pal, Orochimaru seemed to have taken a keen interest on him as well."  
  
He needed the brat to get back at Itachi, to make him suffer. But why did he feel so bad about using Sasuke that way? It just wasn't right.  
  
All the misfortunes of his life had all been because of his clan, especially his own twin! It was gratification no guilt that he should be feeling!  
  
"Hey! Are you even listening to me, you little shi - Aah!"  
  
In a flash, Renji was on his feet as he grabbed the man's neckl forcefully, threatening to snap it. His eyes turned red and narrowed into slits. "Shut up. Just shut up." Then he threw the offending man aside. The others scooted aside just to avoid being hit by the human projectile. "I'm not Itachi dammit!" Renji wanted to say but kept his silence until one of the heads of Akatsuki approached him and drew him away, out of earshot and into an empty room.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"What do you want?" Renji demanded as soon as the door was closed.  
  
"We plan on giving you a mission, an all-important one."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"We need you to acquire the Fourth Hokage's legacy for us. It requires you to go back home. Keep up the charade if you want."  
  
Renji frowned. The man before him was the only one who knew of his true identity, the very man who recruited him. "What? You don't want me to attend the meeting?"  
  
The man smiled. "Of course it's not that. I just think that the sooner you go, the sooner you come back to me."  
  
The man's voice sent shivers down Renji's spine. Those hungry eyes made him feel mildly uncomfortable. he was used to his boss' attempts at seduction and had successfully fended them off before but... but now he wasn't sure. The man was stronger then he was and was most likely at the end of his fuse when it came to Renji's evasion.  
  
True, the man was pleasing to the eye but Renji had his heart set on his twin's beloved Kakashi. He had no intention of giving in to this man.  
  
"I... I should go then," Renji stammered out, unnerved by the unwavering predatory gaze. He quickly moved to the door. His hand was about to twist the knob open when another hand stopped him. he froze at the light contact and soon found himself with his back against the door with a body pressed intimately against him. "What - what are you doing?" he hissed out.  
  
There was a smirk before lips pressed against his own, a hand brushing lightly against his rear, causing him to gasp. A foreign tongue entered his mouth and plundered it.  
  
In his shock, Renji stayed perfectly still, eyes wide, neither encouraging nor rejecting the advance.  
  
Moments later, the man stepped back and seemed to admire his work for a moment. Renji was sure that his clothes and his hair were in great disarray and feeling the heat on his face, there was most definitely a reddish tinge on his cheeks as he gasped for air, making no move to wipe his mouth.   
  
The man smiled again. "Come back soon, Renji-kun." There it was, a dismissal.  
  
Renji couldn't get out fast enough. [3]  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Even though they've managed to avoid total destruction, they still suffered quite a lot of damage."  
  
"Who would've thought this prosperous village... What a pity."  
  
The first man who spoke grinned at his companion. "That's totally unlike you.... Who would've thought even until now you would miss your own village..."  
  
His companion's red eyes narrowed. "No... Not at all."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"It's been a while since you came back right? Before looking for it, let's have some tea. How about it?"  
  
"... Fine..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kakashi stood outside a shop as he waited for Sasuke to arrive. He was half watching the two suspicious men in the shop while half looking out for his student.  
  
Then he noticed his co-workers, Kurenai and Asuma coming his way. "Ah... Looking good. Are you guys on a date?"  
  
Kurenai blushed. "Idiot! Anko asked me to buy her some sweets!"  
  
Asuma grinned. "What about you? You're not really fond of eating sweets right?"  
  
Kakashi smiled. "Not really... True, I did buy something but then, I have to meet someone here... I'm waiting for Sasuke."  
  
One of the men he was observing shifted at the sound of Sasuke's name.  
  
"Wow! I can't believe it! Someone would actually make you wait..."  
  
The one who moved also twitched his finger. It did not go unnoticed.  
  
"Kakashi, that's rare. You actually came early..." someone said. It was Sasuke.  
  
"I usually am..."  
  
Sasuke raised his brow at him. It didn't look as if the young Uchiha actually believed him. But then, the boy looked past him and noticed the empty seats.  
  
The two suspicious men were gone.  
  
"I don't like nattou and sweets."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Kakashi signalled the other jounins to go after the men and they nodded an affirmative and left, leaving their co-worker and a confused Sasuke.  
  
~~~~~  
  
As the two men in black cloaks made their way out of the village, they were blocked by two jounins, namely Asuma and Kurenai.  
  
"You're not from this village right? What were you doing here?" Asuma asked.  
  
"It's been a while... Asuma... Kurenai..." one of the cloaked men said.  
  
"The fact that you recognize us... must mean that you're ninjas from this village then?"  
  
The one who spoke to Asuma shifted and tilted his hat up, revealing crimson eyes.  
  
"!!"  
  
"You..! You are...!!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
*TBC*  
  
[1] I'll try to have my sketches of Itachi and Renji scanned and uploaded to mediaminer.org just so you'll see the difference in their appearances in this story. After all, they're twins so it would be hard to tell them apart but as indicated in the first part of this chapter, Itachi would have scars.  
  
[2] If the review counter reaches 75, I'll write a chapter on this festival (unless you guys would rather settle for this short version, which is actually fine with me). And I'll draw that picture of Kakashi and Itachi if the review counter reaches 50 before I put up the next chapter (otherwise, you guys will just have to wait for the counter to reach 75 before I actually do it). Hehe. (But honestly speaking, I don't really think that this fic would actually get fifty to as much as seventy-five reviews. That's just me dreaming I guess.)  
  
[3] Renji's boss is a lecher, I know. I can't believe I wrote this scene. Lynlyn said the same thing when she read it. Oh and just to clarify this, this happened during the last few days to the Chuunin Selection's third and final exam. Somewhere around that time.  
  
Author's notes: Well, I hope that you guys liked this chapter. It was supposed to be Renji (my invented Itachi twin) centric chapter but then again, that would be boring if I centered on him alone. (Just imagine how short this chappie would be if I did that!) It took me a while to piece them all together to make this chapter. (a mixture of angst, humor and instrospective stuff... I hope it wasn't that boring...) *sigh* It took two days of sitting in the Starbuck smoking area for one and a half to two hours to write out several parts of this chappie. Thank goodness for Japanese music, coffee and cigarettes. They seem to have a way of giving extra bursts of inspiration when I need them most. (Sometimes too much. As you can see, instead of updating this earlier, I uploaded an omake chapter for Real Emotion instead. Too bad I can't use that technique in studying...) My brain's fried and I have exams on Monday and Wednesday! *mutters* Damn school...  
  
Anyway, please review. Flamers can go to hell and kiss Zabuza's ass! (They'll have to get through Haku first though.)  
  
Started: March 15, 2004  
  
Ended: April 6, 2004 


	11. Chapter Five: Troubles From One Visit

Title: Life Goes On  
  
Author: nikki (nikkichan0829yahoo.com)  
  
Chapter: 5/?  
  
Chapter Title: Troubles From One Visit  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Enough said. The title was from the song, "Life Goes On" by Leanne Rhymes (is that the right spelling?).  
  
Warning: YAOI. OOCness?  
  
Author's notes: Woohoo! Saw episode 81 recently and WOW! Itachi's really one good-looking bastard! (Damn. Makes me wish I owned the entire Naruto series so I could keep him... imagines self saying, "Oh, Mom, can I keep him? Pwease..." in a long whiny voice ...... Oh well.) Anyway, the episode gave me the burst of inspiration I needed to continue writing this chapter. looks at the date she started this chapter Crap. It was that long?  
  
Anyway, thanks to the following people who reviewed the last chapter:  
  
TheTrueSilver - Well, you'll see... Hehehe.  
  
Emmy - Here's the continuation!  
  
Snow Angel - I'm glad that you like it. Am still trying to improve. This chapter and the next may not be much but I hope that you will still like them.  
  
JaCk SpArRoW's DaUgHtEr - Kakashi's a good-looking guy. He's cool too. Hehe. I hope you'll continue reading this.  
  
Ice Vampire119 - Glad you like it. Got the idea while procrastinating from school work. Hehehe. Yeah. The Naruto section has gotten an awful lot of SasuNaru lately. (I prefer NaruSasu.) Well, I'm updating now so please don't torture Itachi. I wanna torture him myself! sees Itachi curled into a ball in the dark corner of the room I was joking!  
  
Death Phoenix - Have an update now. I'll try to update faster.  
  
yumi-sama - Yeah. Poor Kakashi. Don't worry. I'll make it up to him in the next chapters.  
  
Pyro Dragon 117 - Yes, Renji's in Akatsuki while Itachi is... looks around ...somewhere around here... Where in the world did he run off to this time? shrugs Writing about fluffy, sappy happy stuff is what I do best. Yeah, one would find themselves sympathizing Itachi's twin for having a pervy boss. (I know I do and so does my best friend.) Will see if the old snake bastard can make an appearance in the future chapters.  
  
insanechildfanfic - Glad you like it.  
  
AND THANKS TO ALL THE READERS OF THIS FIC.  
  
Chapter 5: Troubles From One Visit  
  
"Hatake Kakashi."  
  
Kakashi found himself staring eye-to-eye with the young man he fell in love with as the said young man turned to face him. His eyes... They're the same as before...He remembered those eyes from the time before they had started spending much time with each other. But he's a true heir of the Sharingan... It would be best to think of the worst case scenario...  
  
"How surprising it is... No wonder he could use the same jutsu as mine... Who would've thought that other than Itachi, there would be someone else with that kind of eye... So this would mean that you're Copy Ninja Kakashi then..." Itachi's companion remarked whilst the other young man remained silent as he continued to stare at the jounin.  
  
Itachi... What happened to you?Kakashi kept his face as neutral as possible. "I should be the one surprised... The suspicious guys in the tea shop a while ago, who would've thought... that they would be Uchiha Itachi and Hidden Mist's Hoshigaki Kisame."  
  
Kisame smirked. "I didn't think that even you would know my name... It's an honor."  
  
"You're one of the 'Mist Ninja Seven Swordsmen' and that big sword is called 'Samehada'."  
  
Itachi's partner chuckled. "I've heard that you've battled with Zabuza before..."  
  
"That's right."  
  
It seemed to have surprised the man for a moment before excitemen overrode it. "To think that there would be someone worth cutting..."  
  
It was then that Itachi seemed inclined to speak. "Kisame... Stop fooling around!" It had gotten everyone's attention. "If you fight him, you'll most likely not finish. By then, you would have wasted enough time for reinforcements to arrive."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Do not forget the purpose of our mission... You're not here to injure yourself!"  
  
Kakashi decided that this was the perfect time to question the two criminals. "Hmm... Tell us you mission then." He dispersed his shadow clone to save on chakra.  
  
"We're only here to find something. That's all."  
  
Is that all you're here for?"Find something? Find what?"  
  
The raven-haired Chuunin turned to face him. "... Unlike Kisame, I won't waste much time."  
  
-----  
  
When Kakashi woke up, he was first greeted by the sight of Tsunade, one of the three sennins and Gai. Thankfully, there had been no trauma. (Seeing Gai's eyebrows had that effect on certain people.) He had been a bit disoriented to actually notice much.  
  
Itachi... Itachi had come back but he had left once more. The look on the Uchiha's eyes harbored no trace of their intimate familiarity with each other. It was as if what they have had in the past was nothing. Nothing.  
  
Why?  
  
-----  
  
Renji leaned against the wall. It took to much strength alone to stand. He shouldn't have used Tsukiyomi too much. But at least for now, his personal goal of making Sasuke hate Itachi even more was fulfilled.  
  
Damn.He had intended to take Kakashi with him had Gai no intervened. Damn it.Had they stayed behind and fight that sennin, he and Kisame would've been done for. He did not spend the last four years masquerading as Itachi to have it all backfire. That was not an option. He wanted Itachi to suffer.  
  
His partner was avoiding him right now which was a good thing. Even a weakened Renji could still pack a wallop if he put his mind to it.  
  
The only good thing about this temporary retreat was that he didn't have to go back to that perverted boss of his just yet.  
  
He looked up at the full moon. Kakashi was still the same, looking good as ever. He envied Itachi for having such a man's love. Even until now, it was evident in those eyes that it was still Itachi he longed for. Well, it would never be me.Renji cursed his brother and his clan for destroying his life.  
  
-----  
  
"Damn it!" Itachi cursed. Somewhere between Hidden Stone and Hidden Sand, he had lost Renji's trail. He surveyed his surroundings.  
  
If it's true that he lost Renji's trail, that only meant that there was someone else besides him behind his older twin. But who could it be?  
  
He looked around again and recognized his marker. Genjutsu. Someone had used genjutsu. Did Renji know he was being followed?  
  
Itachi didn't have to ponder long as the enemy attacked.  
  
-----  
  
Naruto frowned as Shikamaru made an weapons inventory check. Why had Sasuke left? It couldn't have been because of him now could it? He hadn't really meant to fight the stubborn bastard. He was merely there to see if he was okay and the raven-haired asshole had to go ahead and provoke him to an all out fight.  
  
Why?  
  
Then the bastard left despite Sakura's pleas. And now he was on his way to join that snake bastard, Orochimaru.  
  
Are we not good enough to be with you? Aren't I good enough?  
  
Naruto looked down on the ground. He hoped that they would be able to get to Sasuke in time before he made it to the border. He had a promise to keep to Sakura. And more importantly to himself.  
  
I promise I'll bring you back, Sasuke.  
  
-----  
  
Kakashi buried his face in his hands as soon as he had gotten the message. He lost him. He promised himself that he would keep Itachi's little brother, Sasuke, safe but now, the boy was gone. Sasuke had been seduced by Orochimaru's promise of power.  
  
The only hope now was that Naruto and the others would be able to get him back before something irreversible happens.  
  
I'm so sorry, Itachi. I tried...  
  
-----  
  
Please don't let me have to kill him... Please...Naruto thought to himself as Sasuke launched himself at him in his level two cursed seal form. He had finally caught up with his teammate. He didn't know how his friends were doing but hopefully they were all fine. I don't want to do this. Sakura-chan will hate me. You'll hate me. I don't want our friendship to end...  
  
Being two feet away from him, Sasuke suddenly dodged as a shuriken embedded itself on the ground. He growled at the source, a man in a worn-down ANBU uniform with most of his face covered by white bandages, leaving only his eyes visible. He wore no mask but he did have the Konoha forehead protector tied around his forehead.  
  
"Oh? And I thought it was a wild animal..." the man said. He jumped down from his perch on a branch of a tree and landed gracefully some distance from them. "You kids shouldn't be out here. Who knows what lurks -"  
  
The man stopped as if for the first time noticing what was wrong, his blood red eyes widening.  
  
"Sasuke?"  
  
-----  
  
TBC  
  
Author's notes: I would just like to say that up to a part, this fic followed the manga. Since I don't exactly have the entire manga collection, I can't exactly guess what happens. I mean, the scanlations have until volume 24. My personal comic collection only has until volume 20. So...  
  
I hope you guys liked this chapter despite its uber shortness. I was serious about that review counter you know. (refer to previous chapter to know what I mean.) Oh well.  
  
Please review.  
  
Started: April 8, 2004  
  
Ended: May 20, 2004 


	12. Chapter Six: Changing Minds

Title: Life Goes On  
  
Author: nikki (nikkichan0829yahoo.com)  
  
Chapter: 6/?  
  
Chapter Title: Changing Minds  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Enough said. The title was from the song, "Life Goes On" by Leanne Rhymes (is that the right spelling?).  
  
Warning: YAOI. OOCness?  
  
Author's notes: Well... Dunno what to say... Err... Enjoy.  
  
-Chapter 6: Changing Minds-  
  
Sasuke didn't want to kill Naruto. He just had to hurt him, to keep Naruto away from him. He wanted to push the blond away. It was the only way he could avenge his clan.  
  
"Sasuke?" the man said in a confused tone but the voice was unmistakenly familiar.  
  
Sasuke could not help but want to rip him apart. But it did not occur to him that the man before him was different from the last encounter.  
  
"Itachi..." he growled out. His focus shifted from the blond who followed him from their village to the man who appeared out of nowhere.  
  
His brother made no move to pry him off as he wrapped his hands around the ex-ANBU captain's throat.  
  
-----  
  
Naruto's eyes narrowed at the realization of who the man was. He had thought that Sasuke's older brother would have backed off for the meantime. The fact that he had appeared before them again was bad.  
  
What was worse was that Sasuke was really quite out of it and was likely to act before thinking.  
  
He didn't have much time to ponder long before his teammate lunged for Itachi's throat.  
  
-----  
  
What could have possibly happened? Itachi wondered as his own little brother loomed over him with hands around his neck. What had Renji done now? The hands on his neck were shaking, hesitant in applying the pressure their owner had originally intended.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Sasuke's question hung in the air. Itachi remained silent.  
  
"Why aren't you fighting me?"  
  
"Should I be?" Itachi asked back.  
  
"Yes, dammit! I spent these past few years training and even sold my soul to that damned snake bastard just so I could kill you! And now you're making it easy?!"  
  
I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I didn't know...  
  
"Why? Mother, father... Why did you kill them?"  
  
Itachi thought for a moment on what to answer. He could've given a lot of them and most would have been lies but he opted for the honest one.  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't kill them."  
  
This was rewarded with a punch that he made no move to block. Above the pain stinging his cheek, he could hear Sasuke calling him a liar.  
  
"I didn't do it, Sasuke."  
  
The blow to his other cheek stung as well. Itachi could taste blood in his mouth. He had bitten his tongue a bit too hard. The coppery taste filled him with bitterness and sadness over memories of their clan's penchance to keep secrets.  
  
Sasuke sneered above him. "Let's say I humor you and believe that you didn't do it. Who did it then? Kakashi?"  
  
"It was someone who looked like me but wasn't."  
  
"Don't toy with me!"  
  
"It was my twin, Uchiha Renji."  
  
Sasuke froze. "What? Is this a joke?" He jumped off the older Uchiha, keeping a good distance between them.  
  
Itachi sat up. "It's not. He supposedly died after you were born... But it was all a lie. They lied to me."  
  
"That's not true. You're lying!"  
  
"I wish it were that simple. But things never are," the ex-ANBU said as he peeled the bandages covering his face.  
  
When he was done, Sasuke was looking at him in shock.  
  
"You, your face..."  
  
Itachi traced one of the scars on his left cheek. "If I was lying, I wouldn't have been carrying the scars he gave me."  
  
-----  
  
It was the slight rustling of leaves that alerted Sasuke that they had more company coming their way. He had glanced a moment to the source of the sound and looked back to see that his brother had his ANBU mask on.  
  
Several nins jumped out of hiding. Sound nins.  
  
"Sasuke-sama, Orochimaru-sama sent us here to ensure you a safe arrival."  
  
"We will handle these two nins with ease," on said arrogantly.  
  
It was only then that Sasuke remembered that Naruto was with him. He had been so single-mindedly focused on his brother and his story that he had forgotten. The blond had heard everything.  
  
"Sasuke. Don't go."  
  
The younger Uchiha looked back at Naruto. His Sharingan still flaring.  
  
"I promised myself that I'd bring you back. Even if you'd hate me forever. I don't care. I'm not letting you go." The determination in the blond's eyes made Sasuke's heart skip beats and his Sharingan to falter even for a moment.  
  
"Naruto, I..."  
  
Itachi chuckled behind his mask. "I take it that we have a truce for now, Sasuke. The sooner we finish here, the sooner your blond friend can take you home."  
  
It did not take long for them to beat all of the Sound nins. Gaara and the others had arrived to help. Some time during their reunion with Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Neji (who was currently being carried along by Gaara's sand), his brother had vanished. (Much to the confusion of the rest since they didn't really know who he was.) Along with the answers to Sasuke's questions.  
  
As the others walked through the gates, Sasuke paused outside, not sure if he should walk back in or not. Naruto, noticing his hesitance, stayed with him. Sakura waited at the gates, watching them warily.  
  
"You shouldn't really think too much about it." When Sasuke didn't respond, he continued on, "I've never really lost everyone I cared about like you have so I don't really know what you're feeling. I don't have a right to say this but... You shouldn't really live for what your brother wants. You should do what you want for a change. I mean, do you really want to be like that weird, cross-dressing snake bastard?"  
  
The image it conjured to mind had both of them laughing. The younger Uchiha felt his burdens lift from his shoulders. He took a deep breath. "Naruto... Thank you..."  
  
The blond looked at him wide-eyed for a moment before smiling. It was a beautiful smile that the raven-haired boy wanted to see more. It was then that Sasuke changed his mind, an occurrence that doesn't happen often. He would no longer live to kill Itachi. He would live for himself to become stronger for the people he cared about. He would live for his parents' share of life. If Itachi was telling the truth, he would find out one day whether or not it was true. But for now, he would be himself.  
  
Naruto grinned at him and held out his hand. "Let's go back."  
  
Sasuke could not help but smile.  
  
-----  
  
TBC  
  
Author's notes: Well, that was fast. I finished this quick. Figured that whatever scenes I may type next would not really fit well with the chapter. I don't know how to describe fight scenes. Describing things is one of the things I know I'm no good at. I will try to update soon while my Itachi muse is still up for the job.  
  
I know, I know. It's too short! I promise I'll make the next chapter longer! Stay tuned!  
  
Please review!  
  
Started: May 19, 2004  
  
Ended May 20, 2004 


	13. Chapter Seven: Temporary Peace

Title: Life Goes On

Author: nikki3 (bloodywriter83yahoo.com)

Chapter: 7/?

Chapter Title: Temporary Peace

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. If I owned the series, I'd have Itachi and Sasuke all to myself. Hehe. But I don't. The title was from the song, "Life Goes On" by Leanne Rhymes (is that the right spelling?).

Warning: YAOI. EXTREME OOCness?

Author's notes: Well, the truth is I could've started on this chapter during the summer break but it seemed that -glares at the people behind her- the muses wouldn't cooperate. -the muses merely shrug- Grr... Anyway, they only cooperate at the most inopportune times, such as when I'm in school or when I'm on my coffee and/or smoking break. Damn it. For some odd reason, the ideas to keep this fic going don't happen at home in front of the computer. Nope. It just has to take place when I'm out. (It sucks that I have to be in school or anywhere near it to get an idea. Gods, I hate school.)

-Chapter 7: Temporary Peace-

Sasuke being suspended from missions meant that the entire Team Seven were stuck with mundane training and some occasional community work (which was okay with them since they're helping Konoha rebuild itself and the fact that they weren't exactly eager to go on missions as of yet) much to Kakashi's relief. Sasuke was actually showing his first signs of improvement.

He had actually made conscious efforts to get along with Naruto however rocky their relationship may seem. No insults, no derogatory remarks. Some occasional "dobe" and "usuratonkachi" which sounded more like endearments than insults to Kakashi's perverted ears. A praise every now and then had Naruto beaming with pride for hours (if Sakura didn't shoot him down soon afterwards). Fights had been limited to truly important matters concerning how to go about certain tasks or rather the delegation of tasks. Nothing physical, just some light banter wherein one or the other would back down consciously before they got violent and they'd agree on a compromise.

Not a bad improvement if Kakashi's said so himself. Sasuke made so many changes that he finally agreed to go out with Sakura a few times (which had the other girls green with envy). He had even gone out of his way to pay visits to Neji every other day to express his gratitude. Not only that, he had improved socially too. Sasuke was often seen hanging out with a large group of kids consisting mainly of Team Seven, Ten and Eleven, not really contributing much to the conversation but his mere presence was comforting, a good sign that he had no intention of leaving anytime soon. Kakashi smiled at the thought.

The jounin was also happy to note that Team Seven was fast forming close ties with each other. Right now, they were getting along nicely in one of their bonding sessions, which consisted mainly of the entire team sitting in the ramen stand eating ramen and talking. About what? Practically everything under the sun just as long as there were no long uncomfortable silences in between. Although there are some instances that their conversations would take a rather strange twist.

"I am so not dignifying that with an answer!" Sakura looked appalled. She was blushing profusely.

"Would it help if Sasuke asked you?"

"No!"

"Aww, come on, Sakura-chan..."

"Black." A moment of silence as two head swiveled to look incredulously at their raven-haired companion. There was a slight tinge of pink on the pale boy's cheeks. "Her underwear's black," he said, voice hoarse, barely a whisper.

A perverted look crossed Naruto's face. "Oh... So, Sasuke's a closet pervert too. Hehehe."

"Am not!" was the indignant reply.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too, are too!"

"Am not, am not!"

"Naruto! Stop teasing Sasuke-kun!"

"Are too!"

"Am not! Besides, it's not my fault I saw up her skirt!" Sasuke said out loud, looking pretty much flustered as the conversation progressed.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Hehe. So you ARE a closet pervert!"

"Am not!"

"What? You just admitted it yourself!"

"Did not! How was I supposed to know that her skirt would ride up like that when she fell on top of me?!"

"Sasuke-kun, you pervert!" The pink-haired girl whacked the back of the young Uchiha's had.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Oops. Sorry, Sasuke-kun..."

"Hahaha! Serves you right! Ow! Sakura-chan..."

"That's for starting the underwear question in the first place!"

Aside from avidly watching them bond, Kakashi quietly filed the bit about Sakura's underwear into the perverted part of his brain.

-----

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Kakashi wondered out loud as his companion led him to a more secluded area in the forest. "Sasuke?"

The raven-haired boy stopped and turned to look at him. "I suppose this place will have to do. I don't really plan to take too long."

Kakashi's brows furrowed. Sasuke sounded serious, different from the flustered boy who was discussing Sakura's underwear color in Ichiraku earlier that day. Not to mention the one who collaborated with Naruto and nearly stole the jounin's beloved book, "Icha Icha Paradise". The key term is nearly, much to Kakashi's relief.

__

"You shouldn't read such... erotic books in public, Kakashi-san. People will think you're a pervert."

"But I AM a pervert, Itachi-kun."

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that."

"Hahahaha!"

Itachi sighed dramatically. "What am I to do with you?"

"Anything you want and more..." Kakashi waggled his eyebrows at the innuendo.

Itachi grinned. "I'll hold you to that..." Kakashi leaned closer as Itachi whispered in his ear, "When I'm ready, of course."

The jounin fell over in disbelief while the raven-haired boy chuckled.

Sasuke sighed. "I just wanted to tell you that one of the people who stopped me was my brother, Itachi."

Seconds ticked by as Kakashi stared at the younger Uchiha in shock. _Itachi? He stopped Sasuke?_ He had not expected that. Why would the older sibling stop Sasuke from leaving?

The raven-haired boy sat on a large rock. "He told me that he was framed. He didn't kill that clan. I didn't understand it. I still don't." The number one rookie looked up at him. "You don't happen to know an Uchiha Renji, do you? I've checked the names and he doesn't exist!"

"Obito mentioned him once and Itachi mentioned him a couple of times when we were seeing each other. Why?"

"It's just that he told me that - Wait a minute. You were seeing my brother?" Sasuke raised a brow at him. "You never told me that."

Kakashi shrugged. "You never asked and it never came up. Besides, we were all afraid to mention him to you. You weren't exactly receptable to the idea back then."

"Oh."

"It wasn't that it wasn't important though, our relationship. It just hurt to think about him. That's all." The jounin's visible eye was downcast as he continued to speak. "He was already living with me, you know. He was going to leave the clan to find another prodigy when it happened. He had a lot of reasons to hate the Uchiha clan but not enough to hurt you. That much I was so sure of. He absolutely adored you to bits."

A sad smile graced Sasuke's lips. "He did huh?" Then he shook his head. "We're going off topic. Itachi mentioned Uchiha Renji. He said that guy killed the clan!"

Kakashi stared at the boy for a moment before speaking. "That's impossible. Itachi said his twin died when they were five years old."

-----

Kisame was out again, which was fine with Renji. His partner had taken one glance at him that morning and knew that he wanted to be left alone. For a blood-crazed criminal, he was pretty understanding of Renji's moods.

It was way past noon. He had spent the entire morning staring out the window and immersing himself in his own thoughts. He looked down on his hands and flexed them, remembering the time they were soaked in blood, Itachi's blood. He had originally aimed to gouge his brother's eyes out with his bare hands. Somehow, his twin had evaded his intent but not without injury. Renji figured it must have scarred by now, four jagged lines on the left side of Itachi's face, marring the perfect white skin. The older twin closed his eyes. Despite having his twin suffer, it just wasn't enough. Yet at the same time, he felt uneasy and, for some odd reason, guilty. Guilty about what? He didn't know. But neither did he want to find out.

"You should stop doing that," someone said. Kisame was back and judging by the look on his partner's face, the shark had no intention of leaving him alone this time. Renji wondered briefly what his partner wanted. He didn't have to wonder too long. "You've been brooding since we met. It just isn't right. It can't be healthy for you, Itachi-san."

The older Uchiha twin narrowed his eyes. "And what business is it for you to tell me what I can and cannot do?"

"I'm your partner goddammit!" Kisame growled, slamming his fist on the wall beside him. Renji showed nothing outwardly but inside, he flinched at the sudden outburst. "How do you expect us to function well when you don't even trust me?"

"But I do trust you." Then, Renji scowled, raising his voice. "I trust you to stay out of my business!" This was the first of what the Uchiha wanted to avoid - an argument.

"Itachi..." There was a tone in his sharkish partner's voice that the raven-haired boy was not familiar with. But he ignored it in favor of his anger.

"Don't call me that!"

"But Itachi -"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Renji screamed as he covered his ears, shaking his head from side to side. Itachi this, Itachi that. He was so tired of playing that role. "I'm not Itachi dammit! I'm not! I'm Ren -" The older twin caught himself and clamped a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide in shock. It was childish of him to rant on like that and nearly give everything away. If Kisame found out and word got out, his boss would come for him. And Renji was not willing to accept the man's lecherous advances no matter how attractive the man was.

The room was silent, so silent that Renji could hear his own heart beating wildly and his sharp intakes of breath. Seeing Kisame's confused expression, he closed his eyes, not being able to bear to look at his partner. He took a deep breath and said, "Leave me. I need to be alone for a while." Hopefully, the shark would say no more on the matter and leave him be.

Seconds ticked by, and still Kisame didn't move. The tension in the room was suffocating him. Unable to bear it anymore, Renji growled, "If you won't go, I will."

Then he moved to leave, only to be stopped when two large hands grabbed onto his shoulders and he found himself in a tight embrace.

"Itachi or whoever you are. I would die for you. All I want is for you to trust me."

Renji's eyes widened before his sight became blurred with tears that threatened to fall. _Kisame..._ Surprising even himself, the raven-haired boy slowly raised his arms and grabbed on, holding tightly onto the taller man. "It's Renji."

"Hmm?"

"My name is Uchiha Renji," Renji whispered.

"Aa."

-----

"That's impossible. Itachi said his twin died when they were five years old."

Sasuke froze. He didn't expect that. "Dead?"

"Yes."

"Itachi's twin?"

"Itachi's older twin, therefore, your eldest brother." Kakashi frowned.

"But Itachi showed me scars," Sasuke pressed on.

"He's only got one scar and a deep line on his lower back. He got it trying to save a fellow shinobi."

"You actually know that?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

Kakashi grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Yes, I guess I do. Haha."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his jounin sensei, scrutinizing the man for a moment before sighing. "Should have expected that. You are a pervert after all. But..." He touched the left side of his face. "He showed me scars here."

Kakashi's visible eye widened a fraction. "How is he?" Worry and concern were laced in that voice. The raven-haired rookie could tell.

"He seemed fine aside from the scars. We didn't talk much."

"Aa."

Moments passed before Kakashi spoke again. "Whether or not what Itachi told you was true, we don't know for sure. We have no means of confirming it unless he could give us proof himself."

Sasuke stood up. "I know." He started walking back to the main road but stopped for a moment. Without looking back, he said, "But wouldn't it be great if he was innocent after all?" _I could have my big brother back._

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. "Aa."

-----

"So Naruto... What do you think about Hinata?"

The blond in qeustion turned to his pink-haired companion with a confused expression on his face. "Eh?"

"Well?"

Naruto scrached the back of his head. "Hmm... She's okay, I guess... Why?"

"Ah, well, it's nothing except that... she likes you. A lot." Sakura smiled. It was one of those smiles that frightened the hell out of the loud-mouthed ninja. Then, what the pink-haired girl said sank in.

__

She likes me? But instead of Hinata, images of Sasuke cam to mind. _Eh? Why am I thinking of him now?_

Sakura cocked her head a bit. Voice laced with concern, she asked, "Naruto? Are you alright? You look like something terrible just happened."

It was only then that the hyperactive blond realized that he was frowning. "Ah, it's nothing." To make up for his temporary lapse, he said, "So she likes me eh?" He grinned. "Of course! Why wouldn't she? I'm better than Sasuke after all!" This statement earned him a big whack at the back of his head.

"Baka!" She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Sasuke-kun will always be better than you."

"Sakura-chan..."

Then she smiled at him again. It was like watching a horror movie where the psycho was acting all nice before stabbing you in the back with a kitchen knife. The blond shuddered. He had got to stop watching those creepy films.

"Anyway, I was supposed to ask you if you wanted to go on a double date. Hinata didn't have a date so..."

"Hmm... okay!"

Sakura threw her arms over Naruto and said, "Thank you! I'll expect you to pick Hinata up before meeting up with Sasuke-kun and me tomorrow!" Then, she ran off.

Naruto waved her goodbye. He frowned at no one in particular. Why was he bothered by the thought of Sasuke going out with Sakura?

-----

Sasuke sat on his perch on a branch of a tall tree. Normally, he would be enjoying the fresh, cool breeze but at the moment, he paid no heed to it. he found himself thinking more and more about his teammate. Not Sakura as most would think but Naruto, of all people to think of. The blond evoked feelings with him that he hadn't noticed were a constant even way back in their earler childhood until after the little runaway stunt he pulled. He had only become even more aware of it after Sakura approached him earlier in the day.

__

"Sasuke-kun, what do you say to a date tomorrow night?"

Sasuke thought about it for a moment. He wasn't doing anything tomorrow night. "It's okay... but why?" The raven-haired boy raised a brow and regarded the girl suspiciously.

Sakura twiddled her thumbs. "Well, I was thinking of helping Hinata..."

"I'm not going out with Hinata," was Sasuke's flat out answer.

The pink-haired girl shook her head. "No, of course not. You're my date." She blushed and giggled at the young Uchiha's confused expression. "As I was saying, I wanted to help Hinata get a date with Naruto -"

Sasuke's heart lurche. The feeling was painful. It was as if someone drove a kunai right into his heart and twisted it.

"- so I figured we'd go with them to make sure everything would turn out just fine. I'm so glad you agreed to go."

"Aa." That was the only answer he could gve her, not really noticing that she had just volunteered him to go. He didn't understand it. Why was he so bothered by the thought of Naruto going on a date with Hinata? Sasuke shook his head, trying to shake the nagging thought.

"I just hope that Naruto would say yes."

His heart dropped, deep down wishng and hoping that Naruto would say no.

Sasuke didn't like it, this feeling of having your heart ripped out. The thought of Sakura going out with Lee or any other guy wouldn't have evoked this sort of pain. If she or any other girl for the matter were to date a guy other than him, the raven-haired boy wouldn't have paid them a second thought, so as long as Naruto wasn't included in the equation. And that was the strange part. He couldn't possibly be attracted to Konoha's Number One loud-mouthed ninja now, could he?

Before, had anyone bothered to tell him that he'd be infatuated with Naruto, he would've scoffed at the idea and told that person that he or she ought to be locked up in a loony bin. Because there was no way in hell he was ever going to fall for the blond idiot. Right now, contemplating the very thought frightened him.

Then he paused in his thoughts. _I like Naruto?_

Inner Sasuke shouted, _HELL YEAH!_

-----

Kakashi yawned as he entered his apartment. It was still early yet he was tired as heck. He wanted to catch some shuteye before any more missions come his way. He shut the door behind him and pulled down his mask, not minding the fact that anyone could just come in at any time and see his face.

He opened the window beside his bed, allowing the cool air to breeze in. The jounin lay in bed and closed his eyes. Funny, he could've sworn he sensed someone come in through the window just before he drifted off to sleep.

-----

Itachi re-familiarized himself with the apartment where he was often a guest in the past. He had let the jounin rest, seeing as how tired the older man was. Konoha had suffered great losses from Orochimaru's attack and now they were hastily trying to regain the balance they had lost, exhausting their human resources rapidly.

He hoped, with Tsunade-sama's ascension to the Hokage title, that Konoha would soon return to its original stature or perhaps even better than before.

Itachi felt greatly relieved that at least for now, Sasuke wasn't willing going to hat snake bastard. He was glad that his litle brother had enough sense left in his brain to come back. The chuunin had thought that Orochimaru might have killed it. Sense, that is.

He quietly pulled up a chair beside the slumbering jounin's bed and watched as Kakashi shifted in his sleep. He allowed himself to smile. Kakashi looked so cute. The raven-haired nin resisted the urge to pinch the older man's cheeks just like the jounin used to do to him.

__

"Hmm..." Kakashi scrutinized Itachi's face, making the chuunin nervous. "You got a bit chubby around... Hmm..."

The younger's brow twitched. "Chubby?"

"Yup!"

"No need to sound so happy about it! Where?"

"Hmm..." The jounin moved closer, making the raven-haired boy blush.

"Kakashi..." Itachi said, warningly.

"Right..." Kakashi raised his hands and pinched the uchiha's cheeks -- hard. "Here!"

"Ite, ite, ite." When the jounin finally the now red-faced chuunin, Itachi growled as he tried to assuage the sting on his face, "Kakashi..."

"Oops. I think I hear life calling me. Bye.' And the other man made a hasty retreat with the irate boy chasing after him.

"Kakashi! Come back here!"

Itachi smiled at the memory. Those were the days when things just weren't as complicated as they were now. It seemed strange how old his thoughts sounded. But imitating Gai's enthusiasm for youth is not how he wanted to sound like either.

He was roused from his thoughts by the chirping from the open window. A mission. The chirping was followed by the sound of frantic footsteps coming closer. It became apparent that it was unsafe for him to remain right where he was. Although it was important that he speak with Kakashi, it would have to wait for a more convenient time.

The said jounin stirred and opened his eyes. Itachi's heart fluttered. By the time Kakashi blinked, the ex-ANBU captain was gone and the door to his room burst open.

-----

Renji wrapped his cloak even tighter around himself. It was particularly cold tonight. He and his partner had received new orders from the organization. He had paled considerably so when he got the message. Tendouji Eiri, his boss, was coming.

He had clung onto Kisame tightly like a frightened child begging his father to save him from the boogey man. _"Please, please, don't let him get me! Please!"_ It was pathetic. He knew. But he was truly terrified of the man. He wouldn't have been able to do half the things he'd done if it weren't for Tendouji-san. But it was also because of his boss that he was caged. True, Tendouji released him from the prison his clan had put him in but he also dragged the Uchiha to another one.

A weight on his shoulders roused him from his thoughts as Kisame draped his own cloak over the younger man's lean form. "You shouldn't stay out when it's cold, Renji-san. You could get sick."

Renji turned to his partner and gave him a grateful smile. "Aa. Thank you."

The shark muttered a reply with a reddish tinge on his cheeks, "Don't mention it."

-----

Kakashi opened his eyes and blinked. The window curtains fluttered as the wind blew in. He could've sworn he saw Itachi with the scars Sasuke claimed he had. But the room was empty. Emphasis on the word "was" as Gemma burst into the room.

"Kakashi! Meeting. NOW!" Then the other jounin was gone.

__

What's going on?

-----

The date wasn't going as well as she hoped, Sakura thought as she analyzed the situation. Hinata could barely get two words out from stuttering too much. Naruto was being unusually quiet and Sasuke... well, he was being himself, quiet and all but a bit disturbed, Sakura gathered from her extensive knowledge of his many silent moods. Yes, Sasuke did have a number of different kinds of silence. There was an "I'm-listening-so-I'm-quiet" silence, a "don't-bother-me-I'm-thinking" silence, a "shut-up-or-I'll-bite-your-head-off" silence, a "what-the-hell?!" silence, an "I'll-agree-to-whatever-you-say-as-long-as-you-leave-me-alone" silence, an "I'll-keep-you-company" silence (Sakura's all-time favorite) and many other kinds of silence. The silence he had right now was the "I'm-freakishly-disturbed" silence. Sakura surmised that it might have been because anything that concerned Naruto for the young Uchiha was both weird and disturbing. That summed it all quite nicely.

There were times when the pink-haired girl would make a rather neutral conversation, it would die as soon as Naruto and Sasuke actually spoke to each other. The entire group would lapse into an uncomfortable silence. Not exactly the ideal date but then again, it could've been worse.

She just didn't know how worse it could be.

-----

Sasuke shifted his stance as he took a break from having to see the rather painful sight of Naruto with Hinata. He had breathed a sigh of relief when he excused himself without having Sakura question him. Gods, he needed to think. He sat himself down on a bench.

Naruto... was the only one who could make his heart beat faster and slower at the same time. A contradiction but Naruto wouldn't be Naruto if he didn't evoke such feelings from the normally stoic boy. He wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings so was startled when someone sat beside him. Naruto.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself, dobe."

Somehow, things had gotten awkward since they all met up earlier this evening. It was rather strange, knowing that you like the person sitting right beside you. Sasuke didn't know what to say. He had gotten a bit self-conscious around the loud-mouthed blond, acting like Hinata without nervous gestures and the stuttering.

"You're awfully quiet tonight."

"Yeah... so are you."

"Yeah, but I'm always quiet."

"Yeah..."

This was getting rather ridiculous. In the days that passed they could talk about practically anything under the sun (which included Sakura's choice of underwear courtesy of Naruto's perverted mind) and there still wouldn't be enough time for them to finish. And now, they couldn't even hold a decent conversation for five minutes without lapsing into silence.

Sasuke frowned. Then he looked at Naruto and noticed something new. He leaned over and tapped the blond on the head.

"Hey, you got taller."

Really?" The blond replied, turning to look at the younger Uchiha, and consequently bringing them nose to nose against each other literally.

They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. Then Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto closed the small gap between them and kissed him. Blood rushed through his veins like wildfire and color blossomed on his pale cheeks as he closed his eyes and kissed back.

-----

-TBC-

Author's notes: Not as long as I hoped it would be but I hope you guys liked it. I finally got a livejournal of my own. I still don't know how to use it well yet. I'll slowly figure it out I guess. Please review!

Started: May 22, 2004

Ended: June 15, 2004

Transferred to Word from Notepad because of Ffnet's QuickEdit function: June 27, 2004


	14. Interlude: Memories of Blood 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Author's notes: Well, sorry for the long wait. Here's the interlude. The next main chapter will soon follow. I hope you guys will like this.

Replies to reviews:

baka-m3-l33t – Thanks. Well, here's a short update. I'm still typing the next chapter but I've already finished writing it down.

Isarandel – Thanks.

Pyro Dragon 117 – I've finally updated. I'm sorry to hear that you're discontinuing your fic. Saw that it was assassinated on the ffanbu livejournal community. But I think that if you edit and improve your story development, spelling and grammar, you wouldn't have much problems with flamers. Hmm... Yeah. Kisame's about to make Renji happy... at least for a while.

Yami no Tenshi – Really? You are? Itachi has a couple of scars on his face in my story. Renji made those scars because he hated being Itachi's shadow.

ghostninja85 – Yeah, I know that it was sort of weak and easy of Sasuke. But... sigh Anyway, saw chapters 233 and 234. Stupid Sasuke. He left. Oh dang.

kitsune-lilith – Thanks. I'm trying to make the chapters longer. I promise to make the next chapters reach up to 10 pages at least.

yumi-sama – Chapter eight is going to focus a lot on all the pairings.

Asari Anzai – She did? It is? I'm glad you like it. Hmm... Actually, I'm aiming to be a guidance councilor/shrink in the future.

Interlude: Memories of Blood 3

"Hold still!"

"It's hurts!"

"Don't be such a baby."

"I'm not! It really hurts!"

The scenario was that similar to a doctor applying the required medicine on a patient's wound except that the man currently applying the medicine was sitting on top of the patient.

"Kakashi, get off me!"

"Hold on a minute. I'm almost done," Kakashi said as the boy beneath him squirmed.

"Hurry up!"

The jounin 'tsked' and covered the wound with fresh bandages and declared, "There. All done."

"Thank god!"

Kakashi sighed. "I can't believe that they discharged you when you aren't fully healed yet."

"It comes with the family. Can't have the clan prodigy lying in bed now, can we? It would be bad for the clan's image," the prodigy muttered darkly.

"So... how's you get it – the wound?"

"I pushed Shisui-san out of the way. If I hadn't, he would've been dead by now." _Yes but he still called you a monster anyway._

"It's going to scar you know."

"I know. And it doesn't really matter." The genius sighed as he got up and pulled on his shirt, grimacing at the pain in his lower back. "I should get gong. Father would most likely scold me later."

"Itachi?"

"Hmm?"

"If you ever need anything, you know I'm here right?"

Itachi smiled. "Aa." He bowed slightly. "Thank you for your help." Then he walked to the door.

"Oh yeah... Itachi?"

"What?"

"You scream like a girl."

"..." There was a resounding whack.

"ARGH!"

"Usuratonkachi," the prodigy huffed as he went out.

-----

"We're very disappointed about your performance," Itachi's father said.

The prodigy merely sat there and numbly listened to the people berating him for getting injured, occasionally nodding and replying, "Hai" and "I know."

"You could've been killed!" one of the women screeched.

But Itachi knew that nearly getting killed wasn't the point. They really didn't care whether he lived or died. He was just going to be one less monster to worry about had he truly died. The clan's only concern right now was that their reputation as Uchihas would be marred if the prodigy could not live up to the villagers' expectations. He was really tired of this life. He was nothing but a mere puppet even to his own father. He could not even make his own decisions without the clan pressuring him. There were so many things that he regretted because of their interference in his life.

-----

Renji sat in a dark corner of his room listening to the elders bicker amongst themselves. It was the same topic as usual. It was always about Itachi, his younger twin. It was all so unfair.

"Shisui? What are you doing here?"

The older Uchiha twin's ears perked up. Shisui was here? The man was the only one who stayed around him who actually noticed him and spoke to him like an equal. He considered the young man as a friend of sorts if he was allowed to have friends that is. Very few people knew he still existed. Shisui-san was one of them.

-----

A few months later, Itachi left, moving into Kakashi-san's apartment. The clan would be in an uproar if they knew. The elders came to him and ordered him to keep this a secret. All he had to do was to pretend to be Itachi at least for a while. Renji sighed as he walked towards Nakano River. He was supposed to meet Shisui-san there. Above the sound of the flowing river, he could hear voices.

"Shisui, how are you handling it? Talking to that monster must take a lot of effort for you not to retch."

"Renji? Heh. I don't understand why we have to keep him alive."

Renji's eyes widened at the cold statement, hurt and betrayal mirroring in those dark orbs.

"One monster is enough. We don't need another one."

"Why don't you have a little bit of fun with him first before getting rid of him? You could always say that it was in self-defense. He is a demon after all. They'll buy your story. It's not like anyone would miss him."

Both men laughed. Renji clenched his fists. _Monster, am I? I'll show you a monster, you bastard._ Shisui's companion left not long after and the younger Uchiha walked out of his hiding spot. Shisui turned to look at him.

"Ah... Renji! What took you so long? I was beginning to think you've forgotten."

Renji's lips curled into a cruel smile. The older Uchiha took a step back, a look of confusion and fear on his face. The younger Uchiha's eyes were a scarlet color of the Sharingan, the three tomoe spinning.

"Of course not, Shisui-san. You know I wouldn't forget you."

Shisui took another step back.

"Shisui-san... Did you know how much I trust you?"

"I... I..." Shisui stammered as he continued to step back, his feet going into the shallow portion of the river.

"But I never thought that you of all people would call me a monster..."

"Renji, let me explain..." Shisui said, his hands in front of him as if to ward the boy off.

"I hate you for it." The three tomoe of the younger Uchiha's eyes stopped spinning and merged together.

"Wait! I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you! I'll do anything!" The other Uchiha was babbling now, desperate to get away from the boy's frightening eyes.

"Anything?"

"Yes!"

The boy looked thoughtful for a moment before giving Shisui a chilling grin. "I want you to die."

-----

Renji threw a small rumpled sheet of paper over the body and sighed. It had been easy to use his Sharingan to persuade Shisui to drown himself. Copying the older Uchiha's handwriting was a synch as well. He didn't have to use his own hands to kill the man. His eyes had been more than enough. Well, there's no use in getting my hands dirty now. _Later, maybe, when I kill them all._

"_Monster!"_

"_Demon!"_

"_You should never have been born!"_

"_One monster is enough. We don't need another one."_

_They want a monster? I'll give them a monster._ Renji laughed, leaving the floating corpse of Uchiha Shisui to be found by the others the next day.

Interlude END

Author's notes: Hmm... That's it for the mean time. I'll upload the next chapter spanning to a few hours after this one to Sunday. But rest assured that I'll have it up within the weekend.;;;

Please review!

Started: September 24, 2004

Ended: September 27, 2004


	15. Chapter Eight: Problems of the Heart

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Author's notes: Sorry it took so long. So here it is.

Chapter Eight: Problems of the Heart

Naruto couldn't suppress the smile lighting up his face. When he broke their kiss, he found Sasuke leaning towards him, looking up at him in a daze, lips parted, and face flushed. The blonde couldn't help but be smug that **_he_** put that blush on the raven-haired boy's cheeks, that **_he_** drew that look on the Uchiha's face, that **_he_** coaxed such a reaction from the normally stoic boy.

_Sasuke kissed me back._ Naruto smiled wider at the thought. At the sight of his smile, Sasuke blushed an even deeper shade of red and looked away. The blonde chuckled.

The raven-haired boy looked back at him and asked, "What? What's so funny?"

The bearer of the Nine-tailed fox shook his head, still chuckling. "I just never thought that you could actually look so... _cute_."

"**_Cute?!_**" was the incredulous remark.

Naruto nodded. "Yup, cute."

"..." Sasuke pouted as the other boy laughed.

As the blonde's laughter died down, they lapsed into an awkward silence, staring at the store on the other side of the street.

-----

Sasuke nearly jumped when a warm hand slipped into his. His eyes widened and he looked at the hand clasped lightly with his, following it up to the owner of said hand. He noticed the blush on Naruto's face and became all too aware of the heat rising to his own cheeks.

They just sat there very much aware of the other's presence but refusing to break the deafening silence that had descended upon them. Sasuke sighed contentedly and allowed himself to enjoy the blonde's company in peace until a thought flitted through his hazy mind.

"Umm... Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"What are we going to tell Sakura?"

"..."

"We can't possibly keep something like this from her you know."

"..."

"Well?! Say something, usuratonkachi! You're making me nervous!"

"Shit."

Sasuke slapped a hand on his forehead and sighed exasperatedly, rolling his eyes. "That is _so_ like you."

"I'd like to hear you say something better than that!"

The raven-haired boy narrowed his eyes and glared at the blue-eyed blonde. _Naruto, you idiot_, he thought.

Inner Sasuke took this moment to pipe up. **Hell yeah!**

_What the hell are you doing here?!_

**I live here, you moron.**

_Go away._

**Hell no! Besides, it would be interesting to observe Naruto's thoughts going downhill from here**

_Oh please_, Sasuke snorted. _Naruto's too optimistic for that._

**Wanna bet?**

...

"We're dead," the blonde said.

"Eh?" The young Uchiha's eyes furrowed at the statement.

"We are so screwed."

**Ding, ding, ding! Bingo!** Inner Sasuke remarked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his inner self. _Shut up._ "Now, you're exaggerating, Naruto. Sakura wouldn't kill us both if we break it her gently."

"Hmm... Yeah, you're right. She wouldn't kill us both."

Inner Sasuke's jaw dropped. **Naruto, are you alright? You're actually agreeing with me**

The raven-haired genin smiled smugly. "Of course, I'm right, you dunce."

"She'll only kill me."

"Eh?"

Sasuke's inner self bowled over in laughter, hand over his midsection.

"Shit."

Sasuke sighed in resignation. _He's right. Sakura would definitely kill him if she didn't beat the crap out of him first._

He was a bit disappointed when Naruto let go of his hand as the curtains of the restaurant entrance rustled.

"Sasuke-kun? You've been out here for a while now," Sakura said as she poked her head out. "Oh, Naruto. You're here too."

She sounded a bit disappointed. Both boys garnered that she had probably come out here to have some "alone" time with the youngest Uchiha.

Inner Sasuke stopped laughing and stared at her in horror before screaming, **Ack! Hell no! Stay away from me! Wah!** Then the Uchiha's inner self fled back into the depths of the raven-haired genin's mind.

_Come back here you useless wimp!_ Sasuke screamed at the retreating figment of his mind. It seemed as if his inner self loved to fool around when Naruto's around and would run off instead of helping him when it came to girls.

"Ah, Sakura... We, we were just about to go back in," the young Uchiha said. "Right, Naruto?" He looked at the blonde for confirmation which he got in the form of a nod.

"Oh..."

The silence between them was tense as none of them moved. It was stifling. Sasuke felt that if it didn't end soon, he was going to come out of the closet and spill his guts out to Sakura here and now.

"Ah! Sakura-chan! What color is your underwear today?" Naruto piped up.

The raven-haired boy stared incredulously at the blonde as Sakura went straight into her "beat-the-crap-out-of-Naruto" mode.

"Ack! No! Sakura-chan! That wasn't my intention! It just slipped out!"

"So you mean that you were thinking about it since this date started?!"

"Yes! Ack! No!"

"Naruto, you perv!"

As Sauke watched the two bicker, he noticed that the earlier tension had dispersed. He smiled at Naruto. The blonde really knew how to make him feel better. At least now, they could keep their little secret from Sakura a bit longer... at least until they could come up with a plan to tell her properly.

"Help!" By now, Sakura had resorted to strangle the loud-mouthed genin.

"I can't believe that you had the gall to ask!"

"Erg... Help..."

"You are such a pain!"

"...Err... Sakura?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Naruto's about to pass out," Sasuke said, pertaining to the blonde wheezing for air as well as turning blue.

Sakura merely stared at the blue-eyed boy as he slipped unconscious and went limp. "Eep!" She dropped him like a log.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted as she came out to look for them and saw the blonde in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Oi, Naruto! Stop fooling around! This isn't funny."

Sasuke sighed. "Usuratonkachi."

-----

Itachi sat on a large boulder by a lake a bit far from the village but still part of Konoha's territory. He fingered the scars on his face.

_I wonder what he'd think if he saw me now. Will he... Will he still want me? Will he still love me?_

He sighed, dropping his hand and leaning back on both arms. _No use thinking about this now..._ His gaze rested on the shimmering surface of the lake. It was peaceful and calm.

_But peace never lasts. Peace is deceiving, lulling your senses, making you let your guard down. It is only a preparation for another war._

He may not have caught up with Renji and all traces of his twin's trail may have gone cold by now but he knew that the older Uchiha would be back. All he had to do was to watch Renji's prey and wait. All single-minded predators often leave an opening when they go in for the kill. And when that happened, Itachi would take the rare opportunity to catch him

The younger twin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He coughed, nearly choking. He grimaced. "I need a bath."

-----

Renji sighed as he looked out the window. Even with the late hour, the denizens of Otafuku have yet to sleep, the streets still bustling with life.

He was a bit relieved. Tendouji-san had yet to arrive and it seemed that he would not be coming in today. He did not want the man's lecherous hands on him. Kisame, on the other hand, was a completely different matter.

With his partner, he felt safer, a sense of security coming over him that his boss could not give him. What he felt for the Mist ninja, he didn't really know what it was. But he knew that it was different from what he felt for Kakashi.

"Oi, Renji-san."

The older Uchiha twin turned his gaze away from the street and looked at his partner. "What is it, Kisame?"

The shark-like man shifted his stance uncomfortably. "Err... You should get some rest. Standing there all night isn't going to do you any good." A slight tinge of pink colored the older man's cheeks.

Renji stared at him with a soft expression on his face, his lips curled into a small smile before he moved towards his bed. He sat on it and pulled off his shoes. It was quiet as he settled down under the blankets.

Kisame turned the lights off and the soft rustling of sheets indicated that his partner was settling down as well.

Renji-turned to his side facing away from the Mist ninja and watched the dancing lights that filtered through the window.

"It's cold..." he whispered. He felt a sense of dread at the thought of the unpleasantness that was sure to follow Tendouji's arrival.

He was startled when the bed dipped and another body settled behind him. He had not noticed his partner move at all. Arms went around his waist as he was pulled back against the other man's chest.

"Better?"

The Uchiha didn't reply. He could feel the warmth radiated by the man holding him. He could feel every breath Kisame took, ghosting at the back of his neck. He felt comfortable and safe, and realized just how much he needed the man to stay with him.

"Kisame?"

"Hmm?"

Their hands were interlocked with each other.

"Don't leave me..."

The larger hand squeezed his gently.

"I won't, Renji-san. I promise."

Comforted by Kisame's promise, Renji fell asleep, desolate thoughts held at bay by the older man's presence.

-----

Kakashi grimaced at the crick in his neck. He could feel pins and needles aching all over his body. His entire body had gone still from sitting still throughout the lengthy meeting.

The objective of the meeting was not laughing matter. News of suspected members of Akatsuki suddenly moving was disturbing especially when said members were going in Konoha's direction. With the village currently weakened as it was, there was only a slim chance that they would be capable of defending themselves from the S-ranked criminals. People were going to die.

It was going to be a lot of work to give the villagers a fair warning without inducing widespread panic. He also had to inform his students – Naruto, who is most likely the target; Sasuke, who would most likely do something rash; and Sakura, who was most definitely concerned her teammates' welfare.

He was so engrossed with his thoughts that he didn't realize where he was heading until he recognized the familiar path. It was the path leading to a small lake. It was Itachi who brought him there a couple of times in the past.

"_I like it here. I can clear my thoughts and think better."_

Speaking of Itachi, did he really see the prodigy in his room? Or had he dreamt that image?

"_The cool fresh air helps calm my nerves and you could almost get lost in the shimmering surface of the water."_

The jounin stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide, as the lake came into view. He could only make out the silhouette of the naked figure in the lake yet he already knew whom it was.

"I'm usually here when I'm not anywhere else. So..." 

Kakashi's body moved on its own accord and walked towards the young man. The raven-haired man was staring at him in shock. Even with the scars on his face, he was still beautiful.

"..._if you need me..."_

The young man opened his mouth to speak. "Kakashi, I –" He didn't get to finish what he was going to say as the jounin reached his hands out to cup the younger man's face.

"_I'll be right here."_

"Itachi..." Kakashi whispered as he pulled down his mask and leaned down to kiss the startled Uchiha.

-----

A man slowly made his way down the hallway and quietly slipped into a room undetected. The room was dark save for the lights that filtered in through the window but it was adequate enough for him to make out the sleeping figures on the bed.

He scowled at the sight. He had come here expecting to see his beloved Renji working himself in knots before his arrival. But he did not expect to find the little bitch to be slumbering peacefully in the arms of that goddamned shark!

Renji was his and his alone! No one was allowed to touch the Uchiha save for him. His hands fisted at his sides. He was going to have to remind the raven-haired young man of his place.

His lips spread into a sinister smile. _But for now, I'll let you have your peace, Renji-kun. Because starting tomorrow, you won't be having it for a long, long time._

He turned and opened the door. Looking back one last time, he smiled wider. _I'll make sure of it. _Then he left, the door shutting with a soft click.

-----

Itachi couldn't believe it. Kakashi kissed him and was now holding him. He wondered if he was dreaming. He pinched himself.

"Ouch."

"Hmm?"

"Oh, nothing."

The jounin raised a brow. "Nothing?"

Itachi looked up. "I thought that maybe I was dreaming so... I pinched myself." He smiled sheepishly.

Kakashi flicked a finger on the Uchiha's forehead. "Baka."

Itachi put a hand on his forehead, suddenly remembering the times that he had done the same thing to Sasuke. Then he noticed the slight blush on the jounin's cheeks and followed the man's gaze down his body and he realized one very important thing. _**Eep**! I'm **naked**! Wait... Why the hell is he staring at me like that?_

The ex-ANBU captain turned beet red. "Kakashi, you pervert!"

"ARGH!"

-----

It had been awkward going back into the restaurant with Sakura and Hinata. One, it was because of what transpired between him and Naruto. Two was because all four of them had caused enough ruckus to be the center of gossip for the next couple of days. Yeah, lucky them.

Sasuke sighed as he walked Sakura home as expected of a good date. _But I'm not good. I'm terrible, not just as a date but as a friend too. I'm so sorry, Sakura._

Upon reaching the doorstep of the Haruno residence, Sasuke bid the pink-haired girl a good night and turned to leave.

"Sasuke-kun?"

The youngest Uchiha stopped and looked back. "What is it, Sakura?" _Whatever you do, Sasuke, don't **break**_, he thought to himself.

Sakura blushed. "Well, anou... I was wondering... if you could give me a good night kiss."

The number one rookie's eyes widened. "Sakura, I..."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"I, I... I..."

"Yes?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry. I can't!" Then, he turned and fled, not wanting to see the hopeful expression on her face shatter.

I'm sorry, Sakura. **But I love Naruto!**

He ran and ran until he was out of breath. As he stopped to catch his breath, he realized that without even thinking, he had gone to the path that led to a place where he and Itachi used to play hide and seek in. His brother would always be able to find him but he was never able to find the prodigy, not even once.

"_Come and find me..."_ Itachi would taunt him softly in a singsong voice.

He could still remember it clearly as if it had only been yesterday since they last played. The sun was shining brightly as the lake below it glittered. His brother would be sitting on that large rock like always, watching him play in the water with a smile. Then, the genius would join him and they're laugh as they had a water fight.

He frowned as he heard voices near the lake. He hid himself behind a tree and peeked.

"Kakashi, you pervert!" Sasuke's eyes widened. He knew that voice.

"ARGH!"

**And that one too**, Inner Sasuke wryly said as he took this opportunity to pop out of nowhere and comment.

Sasuke scowled. _Shut up and go away._

**Hell no!**

Why can't you just leave me alone? 

**Hey! I'm you. Remember?**

"Shit," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

**Gee whiz. That's so supportive of you**, was the sarcastic reply.

_I hate you._

**The feeling is mutual, dumb ass.**

-----

Despite having been fully clothed now, Itachi could not help blushing a bright shade of red. _Calm yourself down, Itachi. It's not like he's never seen you naked before._ The thought merely encouraged him to blush even more brightly than before.

Kakashi was still staring at him. He shifted uncomfortably, embarrassed. He had not tied his hair yet so it cascaded down his shoulders and over his back.

"Hmm... It's not as if I haven't seen you naked before..."

Itachi felt his face grow hotter. He could swear that had it been physically possible, steam would be going out of his ears.

Kakashi chuckled. The prodigy squirmed. "It's not funny."

"Oh yes it is."

"No, it's not."

"It is."

The genius sighed and turned away. Looking down at his reflection on the water's surface, he asked, "You still feel for me... even with this scarred body?"

The jounin stopped chuckling, expression turning serious. "Itachi..."

"I mean, there are others who look better and would be better suited for you. And I'm also a criminal even if I didn't do it."

Arms wrapped around the prodigy, startling him. He could feel Kakashi's breath at the back of his neck.

"Idiot," the jounin whispered. "There is no one better looking and better suited for me than you. Whether or not you're scarred and a criminal, I will always love you."

Itachi closed his eyes and leaned back into Kakashi's gentle embrace, relishing the feel of the other's body. "I wish I could stay here with you forever."

"You can. Come back to the village with me. We can explain everything to the Hokage and clear this whole mess."

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"We don't have proof."

"..."

Itachi opened his eyes and stared up at the full moon. "I have to catch Renji. He'll be back here soon."

"I suppose so if the movement of the other members of Akatsuki is any indication."

"What?" The prodigy moved out of the older man's embrace to look at him.

"They're coming in this direction. They're most likely coming here to capture Naruto and destroy Konoha in the process."

-----

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. First was Itachi's voice lacking the self-confidence that he usually associated it with. Second, Kakashi had just confessed what he felt for the prodigy. Lastly was the news of a possible attack some time in the near future.

_Those bastards are after Naruto!_ The young genin scowled. _I won't let them succeed._

Just then, someone draped over him, shouting into his ear. "Yo, Sasuke-chan!"

Sasuke screamed and lost his balance, sending both him and the newcomer tumbling out of hiding and rolling down to the lovers' feet by the lake. The young Uchiha sat up and whacked the one who startled him, nursing is aching back.

"Naruto, you idiot! That hurt!"

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that you were going to scream like a girl and fall over?!"

"A **_girl_**?! Why you little –"

Someone laughed.

"Sasuke?"

The raven-haired boy stiffened in response and looked behind him. Itachi was staring at him blankly while Kakashi was laughing.

He scowled. "What's so funny?" The jounin didn't reply but continued laughing. Sasuke bristled but stopped when he noticed that... Kakashi didn't have his mask on. The younger Uchiha blushed. He now understood the reactions of the people in the ramen stall.

"Aa!" Naruto screamed, pulling him out of his trance-like state. Three heads swiveled to look at the hyperactive blonde, staring at him in confusion. "Kakashi-sensei's face!" All three of them nearly fell over in exasperation.

Sasuke was the first to recover. "You just noticed, you dumb ass?!"

"What?! Who are you calling a dumb ass, you asshole!"

"What? Do I have dirt on it?" Kakashi asked.

Itachi sighed. "Idiots."

Minutes later, they found themselves sitting down. Sasuke sat opposite Itachi with Kakashi and Naruto on either side of him. He observed his brother's solemn expression, wanting to ask so many questions.

The older Uchiha noticed his expression and asked, "What is it, Sasuke?"

"Is... is it true... that you didn't do it?" the younger Uchiha hesitantly asked pertaining to the Uchiha massacre.

"I already told you before that, no, I didn't. Renji did it."

"But Kakashi said that he died when you were five."

Itachi glanced at Kakashi and sighed. "That's what they told everyone, even me. But the truth is that they had him hidden somewhere within the village that only a few knew about. Not even the Hokage knew of it. Had the Sandaime known, he would not have allowed it."

"So he did all these to get back at the clan?"

The genius nodded, expression grave.

"But why is he still prancing around, masquerading as you?" Naruto asked.

Itachi looked down. "Because I'm the one he hates the most." The other three fell silent. "It sounds strange I know. I suppose that you're wondering why when it all appears to be the clan's fault... It's... It's all because of me. I took the life he so wanted to have. If I hadn't become the Uchiha prodigy, he wouldn't have had to suffer."

"It was all my fault. I took everything from him."

-----

Sending Sasuke and Naruto home took a lot of effort on Kakashi's part. Sasuke had been reluctant to leave the brother, whom he was relieved to hear did not massacre the clan years ago, while Naruto was reluctant to leave the younger Uchiha's side. It was an interesting development between the two boys, one that Kakashi would love to tease them about but some other time. The youngest Uchiha had finally been persuaded to go home after several minutes of having Itachi assure him that his big brother wasn't going anywhere for a while and that he would be fine.

With both his students gone, Kakashi had pulled the prodigy into his arms and tried to win the next small argument that he was sure Itachi had already anticipated.

"Are you sure I can't do anything to convince you to sneak into my apartment?"

"No. You make it sound so... so..."

"Inviting? Tempting?" Kakashi offered.

"Perverted," the prodigy flatly said.

Kakashi sighed. It appeared that Itachi may still be sulking about being thoroughly exposed to his gaze earlier. Well, he couldn't help it if the genius still looked drop dead gorgeous despite the scars. Then, he suddenly remembered something.

"Did you happen to sneak in earlier tonight?"

"... Maybe."

"Hmm..."

"What?"

"Why didn't you join me in bed?"

Itachi looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. The prodigy pinched the older man's cheeks and refused to relent. "And risk getting caught, you perverted jounin?! You've being reading that perverted book far too much!"

"Ite, ite, ite!"

Then, the genius let go and sighed. "I didn't want to disturb your rest. You looked so tired out."

"So that means... you were thinking about it?" Kakashi said teasingly as he tried soothing his cheeks.

Itachi blushed and sputtered, "You, you, get your head out of the gutter, you pervert! Honestly, your level of perverseness is nearly the same as Jiraiya-sama's." The younger Uchiha twin turned away with a huff, suddenly remembering an incident in the past where the perverted sennin mistook him for a girl and peeped at him while he took a bath.

"Hmm... Itachi?"

"What is it?"

"I want you to be my bride," Kakashi said seriously.

The prodigy remained silent for a moment before replying quietly, "This is not the time to be joking about this."

The jounin frowned. "Who said I was joking? I'm dead serious. I'm asking you to marry me."

The ex-ANBU captain slowly looked back at him, eyes wide in shock.

-----

Sasuke and Naruto remained silent as they made their way back from the lake. Somewhere along the way, Naruto had slipped his hand to clasp Sasuke's own. Not that Sasuke was complaining.

He liked it, the reassuring feel of the blonde's hand. There was no need to say anything. Just being together was more than enough.

They had bypassed the fork in the road where they were supposed to part. But Naruto still remained and insisted that he walk him home. It was really sweet.

Upon reaching his door, Sasuke turned to look at the blue-eyed boy. "Thanks."

Naruto smiled and moved closer, pressing him against the door. The raven-haired boy blushed and he found himself kissing Naruto good night.

------

Morning came and Itachi remained seated on the large rock by the lake, replaying the conversation with Kakashi the night before. He couldn't sleep, his mind always returning to the same scene over and over again.

"_I'm asking you to marry me."_

_Itachi stared at the jounin in shock. He didn't know what to say. Even if he ha wanted to say anything, he didn't think that he could find his voice._

"_Well, you don't have to answer me now. I was thinking about when all this is over, we'd marry, move in together, adopt a kid or two, take care of Sasuke... I know it's a very big step to take. That's why I'm not going to rush you for an answer now. Just think it over." The jounin leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Good night."_

Back then, Itachi had wanted to say "yes". But somehow he couldn't bring himself to. It was too sudden. There were so many things that could go wrong between now and after everything was over. He hated to admit it but he was scared.

Kakashi may want him now but what about later? Was everything merely said out of desperation? They had been apart from each other for a couple of years after all.

The Kakashi he knew back then may not necessarily be the Kakashi he knew now. Times change and so do people. The things he may see today may not be the same tomorrow. It was all so confusing.

The more he thought about it, the more he doubted that accepting Kakashi's proposal was the right thing. He didn't want to hurt the jounin with a flat out refusal but he couldn't tell the jounin yes either. He knew he wouldn't be able to avoid the subject of marriage forever. The mere thought of it was driving him crazy.

"Argh... Kakashi, you are such an idiot. Why did you have to ask me that now?" Itachi growled in frustration. _And I'm such an idiot for falling in love with you in the first place._ The ex-ANBU captain sighed. "What am I going to do?"

-----

Kakashi stared at the photograph in his hands. Had he popped the question too soon? Or was it too late? It was only now that he thought about it. Didn't the prodigy still love him? Or was the young Uchiha merely humoring him out of obligation?

"It's no use having these doubts now," the jounin muttered. But he was sure of one thing however and it was that the feelings he had for the genius still hadn't changed. He still loved Itachi.

By proposing to the other, he may have put a lot of pressure onto the younger man's shoulders, which was something he did not want to do.

Retracting his proposal now would make him seem too fickle. But he was really serious about it despite its suddenness. The only option he had right now was to wait for Itachi's answer.

He traced the surface of the picture in his hands with a finger. It was the photo of him and Itachi taken during the festival years ago. His gaze softened.

He really hoped that Itachi would say "Yes."

-----

Renji dropped the glass he was holding, allowing it to shatter on the wooden floor as the sight before him shattered any sense of peace and security he had gained the night before. "Tendouji...!"

He trembled under the weight of Tendouji's narrow-eyed gaze as the man stared at him, leaning casually against the wall. "Hell, Renji-kun. Missed me?"

The older Uchiha twin frantically assessed his current situation, looking for a way out, a means to escape the man's uncomfortable presence. And he found none.

He regretted having sent Kisame out earlier when he felt embarrassed about waking up in the Mist ninja's arms. How he wished his partner was with him now.

"What is it, Renji-kun? You don't seem that happy to see me," the older man drawled as he pushed himself off the wall and walked closer to the young man.

"Don't... don't come any closer," Renji stammered. He would've taken two steps back for every step Tendouji Eiri took if he wasn't already pressed back against the cold window pane. _Kisame, help me..._

His boss drew closer and closer until he was pressing his body against the younger man's own. His hands were on either side of Renji's head. His prey was staring at him with wide eyes like a deer caught in the headlights.

Renji squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away as Eiri leaned his head down and buried his face in the crook of the Uchiha's neck. "You have no idea just how much I've missed you. Would you like me to show you just how much I missed you?"

"...No."

Tendouji chuckled, his hands moving to grasp the younger man's shoulders tightly, causing Renji to wince. There was a fear in the young man's eyes that magnified when he saw the malicious expression on his boss' face.

"Is it because of that blasted shark? Is that it? Did you fuck with him?"

Renji's eyes widened at the accusation. "I... I..."

"I do believe you're forgetting your place, my little doll. You do remember what I'm capable of, don't you?"

The young Uchiha bit his lip, his head lowered. "I do remember..." Then his head snapped up. "But I don't care! Kill me if you want! I don't care!"

Tendouji's eyes widened a fraction at his outburst before narrowing them, a sinister smile spreading across his lips. "So you wouldn't care if I butchered that stupid shark for daring to touch what's mine now would you?"

"Leave Kisame out of this!"

Then, the door creaked open and Kisame walked in and froze at the sight of the two men, as they stared at each other.

Tendouji broke the silence that had descended. "Leave us, Kisame. You're an eyesore."

"But..." Kisame argued.

Renji opened his mouth to ask, even beg his partner to stay but his voice wouldn't come out when he saw his boss' expression.

"So you wouldn't care if I butchered that stupid shark for daring to touch what's mine now would you?"

Kisame was now looking at him worriedly, not moving from his spot, waiting for him to say something. The raven-haired young man's lips trembled. If he asked the Mist ninja to stay, the man would die. And he didn't know what he would do if he lost him.

He looked away and spoke, "Just go, Kisame."

"But..."

"GO!"

Kisame seemed hesitant but turned to leave. He looked back one last time before walking out. The sound of the door creaking shut indicated that his partner had already gone.

_I'm so sorry, Kisame._

Renji didn't even realize that he was crying until Tendouji touched his tearstained cheeks and forced him to look straight into those cold, narrow eyes.

"It's good that you know your place," the man whispered as he licked Renji's cheek. "So... where were we? Ah, yes. I was supposed to show you just how much I missed you."

The young Uchiha tried his best to keep still as the man plundered his mouth with an invading tongue. But he couldn't keep himself from trembling in fear at what was sure to come.

Tendouji stopped and whispered into his ear, "Don't be shy, Renji-kun. Kiss me."

The older Uchiha twin tilted his head up, his lips slightly parted as the other man leaned down once more.

"That's a good boy."

-----

Outside, Kisame's hands were fisted at his sides, knowing just what was about to transpire yet too powerless to stop it. He wanted to barge in there and do something, anything to keep Renji from getting hurt even if it would cost him his life. Knowing just how powerful Tendouji was, he knew he would die if he interfered. It would have been fine with him had he had the confidence to take the man with him to hell and far from the young Uchiha.

Right now, anything he would do would be in vain. If he got himself killed, he would not be able to take Renji away.

_I'm sorry, Renji-san._

-----

Getting called for a mission wasn't really a bad thing. It was only a bad thing when you're hiding a secret from one of you teammates with the guilt gnawing at your guts.

Sasuke dragged his feet as he made his way to the main office to meet up with Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi wasn't going with them. He was given a day's leave to recover from all the missions he had been doing lately.

_And he's most likely going to spend it with my brother_, the number one rookie genin thought wryly.

**But I wanna spend time with my brother**, inner Sasuke whined.

_Shut up. Where's the mindless blabber when you need it?_

Inner Sasuke shrugged. **Dunno. I won't be here long anyway.**

Sasuke raised a brow. _Why the hell not?_

His inner self looked over Sasuke's shoulder and screamed, **Because she's here!** And he ran off. **See ya! Wouldn't wanna be ya!**

_Come back here you wimp!_ Sasuke shouted after his inner self.

"Sasuke-kun!"

The said genin's hair stood out on end. His body tensed and suppressed a shiver as goose bumps prickled his flesh. He hesitantly looked back at Sakura and said, "Ah... Sakura... Good... good morning."

The pink-haired girl smiled brightly as she came closer. And both of them walked together in silence. Sasuke resisted the urge to fidget. Guilt was clawing at him, taunting him for being such a big coward.

"Sasuke-kun? Anou... about the other night..."

_Hell no! Don't ask me, Sakura!_

"Why didn't you –"

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" someone cheerfully greeted, cutting off his pink-haired teammate's question.

Both of them swiveled their heads and stared at a blue-eyed blonde wryly.

Sakura frowned. "Mou, Naruto! I was about to ask a very important question!"

Naruto grinned. "What? Were you about to let Sasuke guess the color of your underwear?"

His teammates raised their brows at him.

"So... what color is it?"

"That –"

"- question –"

"Never gets old!" Naruto laughed. He got a few seconds of laughing time in before Sakura went into "kill-Naruto" mode and started beating the crap out of him.

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke commented. Deep down, he was relieved. Naruto came to the rescue just in time. Had Sakura actually finished that question, he knew that he would have spilled his guts.

He spent the rest of the day avoiding Sakura or at least being alone with her. He spent it mostly with Naruto even if they did bicker most of the time.

-----

Itachi felt his brow ticking. Why in the world was this problem being addressed to him? He was pretty sure that he didn't have a sign painted on him that says "Shrink." So... how in the hell did this happen? "You WHAT?!"

Oh yeah, perhaps it was because his little brother was now staring at him with those puppy dog eyes and being the big sucker that he is, he actually humored the boy.

Kakashi wasn't being much of a help given that he was currently sporting that perverted/amused look on his face. The prodigy was a bit relieved that the jounin still hadn't mentioned the proposal even once the entire day they'd been together though. But he digressed. He was supposed to be helping his foolish little brother and not thinking about his own problems.

"So, let me get this straight. You went on a date with Sakura, who's your teammate, and you guys had a double date with Naruto, the blonde team idiot and Hinata, another genin like you? Am I getting it right so far?"

Sauke nodded in affirmation, a bit surprised that his brother was actually getting the entire story despite the face that he had told it going about a thousand words a minute.

"Then, you kissed Naruto because you've had this crush on him for the longest time. And it turns out he feels the same. And now you feel guilty because Sakura likes you and Hinata likes Naruto." Itachi sighed exasperatedly. "I hate to say this, Sasuke but you social skills suck."

Sasuke bristled at the last statement. Briefly wondering though just how Itachi got the skills of a gossip queen.

Kakashi took this moment to comment. "Hmm... That's not going to be good for teamwork. Hmm... You should fix it."

"I know that, you perverted jounin!"

"You're going to have to come clean and tell her everything. You can't keep this a secret forever. It'll affect your performance," Itachi said.

"But –"

"I can't help you on this. You can only help yourself. Be a man and face the problem instead of running away from it." _Hah! Itachi, you're such a big hypocrite_, the prodigy's mind piped up.

Sasuke sighed. "I know... I just don't want her to hate me or Naruto. I never really meant for this to happen."

"There are a lot of things that we never counted on happening but we can only keep moving forward. Otherwise, we'll never get anywhere."

Sasuke left not long after. Itachi watched his brother go with a thoughtful expression on his face. It's so easy to tell someone else not to run away from a problem but it's harder to do in actuality.

He had spent the past few days thinking about Kakashi's proposal. But he still couldn't come up with an answer. The prodigy knew that it was a simple matter of answering with a yes or a no. But he still couldn't bring himself to answer.

Years ago, he would've said yes. But now he wasn't so sure.

A hand landed on his shoulder, jerking him out of his thoughts. He glanced at Kakashi and blinked at the sudden seriousness of the jounin's face.

"What is it, Kakashi?"

"About the other night, I'm serious about it."

Itachi bit his lip. "Kakashi, I –"

He wasn't able to finish as someone spoke up. "Well, well, well. When Renji said both of you looked alike, he really wasn't kidding."

TBC

Author's notes: Well, that's it for now. I hope you guys liked the chapter. I'm really sorry it took so long to update.

Anyway, please review.

Started: September 24, 2004

Ended: October 8, 2004


	16. Chapter Nine: The Verdict is

Author's note: Have already posted the latest chapter on my lj. Can't seem to post it here because ffnet seems to keep eating up my dividers. That is all. Please review. Hope you guys will enjoy.


	17. Chapter Ten: Starting Over

Title: Life Goes On

Chapter: 10 – "Starting Over"

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Enough said.

Author's notes: I'm really, really, really sorry about the delay. RL hit me and have been dealing with it for the past year. Anyway, onto the fic!

Chapter Ten: Starting Over

Anko cleared her throat. "After much debate, we, the jury find Uchiha Renji and Uchiha Itachi to be…"

Itachi's lips trembled. He had a terrible feeling in his gut that the verdict was not going to be a good one.

"…guilty as charged."

The prodigy squeezed his eyes shut as he sagged in his seat. His twin draped an arm over his shoulders as if to comfort him. Sasuke's face was crestfallen. Kakashi had his head bowed in defeat while Genma looked as if he wanted to object. But Anko wasn't finished.

"However, given the circumstances of the situation, we had given this some special considerations."

Itachi's head snapped up, eyes wide, unable to believe what was happening as the room became abuzz with murmurs and whispers.

"We propose that they be given a lighter sentence. Itachi will spend six months to a year in jail for becoming a missing nin despite his innocence of his clan's murder. After doing time, he will be required to work within the village and will not be allowed any missions for a period of five years for neglecting his duties. When he is released from prison, he will assume his responsibilities as head of the Uchiha clan and brother to Uchiha Sasuke. A parole officer, which will be decided then, will regularly check on his status during the five year period."

…………………………………………………………………

I will upload the rest once I've finished formatting them to suit ffnet. Until then, just hop on over to my lj where the whole chapter can be found.


	18. Extra Chapter: What Underwear?

Life Goes On Extra Chapter – What Underwear?

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Enough said.

A/N: Finally found the flimsy pieces of paper. Now the chappie's up in my lj if you wanna see it.

Genma stared and the one he was staring at stared back at him. His brow twitched while the other's lips curled into an infuriating smirk. Then, someone patted the jounin on the back. It was Raido.

"Oh, give it up, Genma. Your little boyfriend isn't going to budge," the man said, a flicker of amusement in his eyes.

Genma glared at his friend and crossed his arms indignantly. "Forget it. I'm not doing it."

His raven-haired boyfriend pursed his lips and raised a brow. Genma knew that if he didn't do anything quick and assuage his boyfriend's displeasure, he would not be getting any anytime soon. In fact, he'd probably be made to sleep on the couch.

"Genma..." the raven-haired young man said in warning with his arms crossed and foot tapping.

"But, but Renji..." Genma tried to say but the said Uchiha turned away with a haughty huff. He was going to be in so much trouble. What is it with these Uchihas? Sasuke had his cute puppy dog eyes and adorable pout and not to mention his volcanic temper. Itachi had his flippy long hair, his trademarked glare and his temper. And Renji... well, Renji had his smirk, his pursed lips, his temper and most importantly, his iron will not to let his boyfriend have any, spanning from hours to days and even to weeks depending on how displeased he was. (No, he didn't have flippy long hair since he had it cut. Thank god.) Come to think of it, all three Uchihas had the same frightening temper... (He wondered how Kakashi and Naruto lasted this long with their respective partners without going mad.)

--

--

--

--

--

--

A/N: Go to my lj for the rest.


End file.
